Time Difference
by LazyChryz
Summary: Through the years, there have been many different teams of rangers. A new group of rangers get a chance to meet them all.
1. Chapter 1

~!Chapter ONE!~

Felix watched his mother go off for her business trip. Her long black hair flying in the wind and her shining eyes gazed at him. There was a look in her eyes that Felix couldn't put his finger on, worry maybe? Felix was about to move to Corinth to live with his father and his other family.  
>"You gonna start crying?" Dillon, his parents' friend, joked. Felix picked up his things and loaded them into Dillon's vintage car. The long ride to Corinth was silent except for the news reports on the radio.<br>"When we get there," Dillon spoke, "your sister might be a bit... unwelcoming, but that's just how she is."  
>"What happened to?" Felix asked, "She used to be so sweet and innocent. what happened to that?"<br>"Your parents got divorced." Dillon smirked, "That's what happened."  
>When they got to the Garage, two people were already waiting for them. Summer was the first one to rush up to them.<br>"Aw! It's been forever since I last saw you." she gushed, "You're so tall now."  
>"How you been?" Flynn asked, "Is your mom good?"<br>"Yeah we're both fine." Felix replied.  
>"Well, why don't we go inside." Summer lead them in.<br>"Oy! Tamara! Come out here and greet your brother!" Flynn shouted through the entire Garage. A black haired teenager trudged down the stairs with Ziggy following close behind.  
>"Hey, sis." Felix smiled and waved. The girl looked at him oddly for awhile then walked up to him.<br>"You got taller." she said, "And less ugly."  
>"Where's Doctor K?" Felix asked everyone.<br>"She's heading off with your mom, Gem, and Scott." Ziggy replied dejected. Tamara patted him on the back comfortingly.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

That night, the adults went to bed early. Felix began to look around the Garage and stumbled upon a hidden back room. He peeked in and saw Tamara sitting in the middle of the room meditating. The room was clutered and full of old junk that were covered with cloth. He watched her for a moment before walking out. Felix wandered around and found Doctor K's lab which was filled with gadgets and gizmos aplenty. He saw a box label experimental and opened it. Inside were odd looking bracelets in different colors. Felix was about to take one out when some one grabbed his shoulder.  
>"What are you doing?" Ziggy asked him.<br>"I was... sleep walking?" Felix lied terribly.  
>"It's okay." Ziggy smiled, "I used to like to play with Doc's gadgets when she wasn't looking."<br>"What are they?" Felix asked while curiously fiddling with one in his hands.  
>"K said she was working on this new project." Ziggy struggled to think, "The 'Grandfather' project."<br>"She was experimenting with old people?" Felix joked.  
>"She was working on new morphers for the next generation of power rangers." a voice said from behind them, "She said there was a specific reason for them but they didn't work properly."<br>Felix and Ziggy turned around to find Tamara standing behind them.  
>"She built a bunch of other gadgets to go with them." she told them, "They're only experimental though so they have a lot of quirks. Now get out. This place is off limits."<br>Felix and Ziggy rushed out of the lab while Tamara lingered for a while to check on the gadgets in the room before shutting off the lights and going to bed.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Pernicious Kane had the perfect plan. Being Governer of Corinth meant that he could make the rules. He would make sure that no one could stop him from taking over the entire world, especially no power rangers.  
>"The Corinth government has announced the ban on anything 'Ranger' related. Citizens of Corinth are shocked at this new law. But the main question I'm wondering is, what will happen to the RPM rangers?" a newscaster announced, "Government officials have given the rangers four days to turn in their morphers or get out of Corinth for good."<br>Pernicious watched with a smile on his face and his two daughters by his side. Malicious and Vivacious watched as their father's plan started to unveil. It was a good thing he sent half of the ranger team off on a suicide mission, it meant less competition.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Are you really sure this stuff is safe?" Dillon asked while looking uneasily at the tub of slime that Tamara had made.  
>"Sure it is." she smiled, "I tested it on myself last night. Also, secretly on Felix. Don't tell him."<br>"What's it supposed to do?" Dillon asked her while sticking his finger in it.  
>"It's supposed to give you unbelievable power." Tamara read from her book, "You just stick your hand and feet in."<br>Dillon did as intructed with an uneasy look on his face. The news report came on the television. They were shocked at what they heard.  
>"They can't do that!" Tamara slammed her fist into the table, "The Ranger's have protected this city for years and now they're banning them! It's unfair!"<br>"Aye, but it's the law." Flynn told her before heading back to his shop.  
>"It'll be fine." Summer assured her, "This law probably won't even stick."<br>"I knew it wasn't a good thing to trust a man named 'Pernicious'." Dillon grumbled.  
>"So where do we go?" Ziggy asked. The four of them looked unsure. Felix trudged down the stairs.<br>"What's with all the sadness?" he groaned while rubbing his face, "It's giving me a head ache."  
>"What?" Summer asked while feeling his forehead.<br>"I don't know it's like I can feel your sadness." Felix replied. Tamara's frown turned into a smile.  
>"It works!" she exclaimed.<br>"Wait, that's the unimaginable power you were talking about?" Dillon pulled his hands and feet out of the tub, "I need to take a shower."  
>After Dillon took a shower, he cleared the foggy bathroom mirror. He looked into his own eyes and remembered what the all the ranger's went through for Corinth.<br>'Why are they doing this to us?' he thought. Anger ran through his mind and he lost control. He smashed the mirror and threw it against the door. A soft knock was heard.  
>"What?" Dillon opened the door angrily. Summer stood there scared and worried.<br>"It's happening again isn't it?" a tear fell from her eye.  
>"I'm fine." Dillon wiped it away and kept his hand on her cheek, "I'm just a bit upset that's all."<br>Summer nodded and walked away. Dillon watched her go and sighed, he was such a terrible liar. An explosion outside caused Dillon to snap out of his thoughts. The Garage alarms went off.  
>"We're under attack!" Ziggy yelled.<br>"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Tamara didn't fail to add a sarcastic comment in. Felix burst out of his room.  
>"What's happening?" he shouted over the alarms.<br>"Something's trying to get in through the Garage defense systems!" Tamara yelled at him. The group rushed to the doors of the Garage to meet a whole bunch of grinders, commanding them was Venjix. The grinders attacked them while Venjix took some grinders into Doctor K's lab.  
>"We can't let him get in there!" Ziggy shouted between attacking granders, "They'll destroy everything!"<br>Tamara escaped the group of grinders and followed Venjix into the lab. She snuck in and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike.  
>"Keep looking!" Venjix ordered his grinders, "They've got to be here somewhere!"<br>Tamara tried reaching for a blaster on the shelf but it was too far away. Outside the lab she could see that Dillon, Ziggy, and Summer had already morphed while Felix was beating the grinders with a mallet he find on the floor. Venjix was still ordering the grinders around and he had his back turned from her. Tamara took the chance to snatch the blaster and shoot out all the grinders. A blast from venjix knocked her off her feet.  
>"You think getting rid of my grinders would stop me?" Venjix scowled, "You know what I'm looking for and you are going to show me where it is!"<br>Venjix grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off the floor.  
>"Where is it?" he asked her. Tamara kept her mouth shut and didn't look at anything. When Venjix realised she wasn't going to tell him anything, he threw her across the room and she landed with a crash. Dillon rushed into the room and tried to wake her up. When he couldn't, angry took over his body and mind and he attacked Venjix with all his might. Each hit was packed with a burst of purple aura. Finally, Venjix gave up and disappeared out of thin air along with his grinders.<br>"What happened in here?" Ziggy asked when he saw Tamara on the floor and the lab almost trashed.  
>"Is everyone okay?" Dillon asked.<br>"Aside from the obvious one," Felix gestured towards his sister, "I think we're fine."  
>"I hate that stupid virus." Tamara moaned as she struggled to get off the floor. Ziggy and Dillon were at her side in a flash.<br>"Are you okay?" Felix asked. Tamara nodded then a panic flashed in her eyes.  
>"What is it?" Dillon asked the same time Ziggy asked, "What's wrong?"<br>"The morphers!" Felix exclaimed, "Where are they?"  
>Tamara rushed to a cabinet and opened it. To the naked eye it was empty but to Tamara it wasn't. She knocked rhythmically and a panel opened to reveal a keypad.<br>"What is that?" Felix asked, but was shushed by his little sister. Tamara proceeded to type in a long code so quickly that no one could follow her fingers. The keypad unlocked a keyhole. Tamara took off a chain around her neck that had a key attached to it. She unlocked the panel and took out the box.  
>"You really went through all that work just for a bunch of morphers that don't work?" Felix asked skeptically. Tamara ignored him and hugged the box with a smile on her face.<br>"Is that what Venjix was after?" Dillon asked. Tamara nodded then wobbled a bit.  
>"Maybe we should get you to bed." Felix suggested. The three adults in the room laughed.<br>"She doesn't need to lay down." Dillon told him, "She actually needs the exact opposite."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

At the McAllister auto repair shop, Flynn was working on a new vehicle he built from scrap parts when a man in a suit walked in.  
>"Flynn McAllister?" the man called.<br>"Ay." the repairman said keeping his attention on the vehicle.  
>"I have some bad news." the man told him and he finally looked up, "It's about your Gemma."<br>Flynn didn't have to hear what the man said next to know what had happened. Gemma was gone.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Author's note: I hope you like it. It's my first fanfic so I have no idea if I did this right. I might have some facts wrong but only because I haven't watched power rangers in awhile. Please review and all that jazz. I don't own power rangers or anything like that, but it'd be epic if I did.**

** ~LazyChryz~**


	2. Chapter 2

~!Chapter TWO!~

Gemma was gone. That's why the man was there. Flynn got up and paced around the room.  
>"Sir, you need to understand that we're doing our best to find her." Flynn snapped his head up at those words.<br>"What?" he asked dazed.  
>"Your wife-"<br>"Ex-wife." Flynn corrected the man.  
>"Your ex-wife is currently still being looked for." the man said.<br>"You mean she's not dead?" Flynn asked. The man chuckled a bit.  
>"No, Sir. Gemma is not dead." he told him. Flynn breathed a sigh of relief.<br>"You said she was gone." the scottish auto-shop man said.  
>"Yes. They went to check on her one day and her bunker was empty." the man explain, "No sign of struggle but it did seem odd that she would just leave."<br>"Did she take anything?" Flynn asked.  
>"Everthing she brought with her was still in her bunker." the man replied.<br>"Thank you." Flynn said absently, "I'll tell my family."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Summer, Dillon, Ziggy, and Felix were watching Tamara speed around in Scott's car in the outskirts of Corinth. They all agreed that no one would tell the red ranger about it. Tamara was speeding and doing laps when a blast sent the car off-course. The teenage girl swerved and struggled to regain control of the car before it became too hectic and flipped over. The car finally drifted to a halt and Tamara climbed out of the car.  
>"What was that?" she asked the group that gathered around her. They all looked up to see a huge attack bot coming towards them with a huge group of grinders. The three eldest stepped in front of the two teens.<br>"RPM! Get in gear!" they chanted. In an instant they changed into their ranger suits. Ziggy and Summer fought the grinders while Dillon went after the attack bot. A second attack bot appeared behind Tamara and grabbed her.  
>"Hey! Get your hands off my sister!" Felix yelled and kicked the attack bot away. Tamara and Felix fought the second attack bot together while Dillon held off the first one, but the kicks and puches he through had little effect. The attack bot knocked him aside and went after Tamara. The teen sent a kick to it's torso and sent it flying. Felix punched the second attack bot and busted a hole in it, destroying it. A grinder kicked Summer in the stomach and threw her against Scott's car, causing her to power down. Dillon once again lost control and punched out all the grinders without Ziggy's help. Both the guys powered down and Dillon rushed to help Summer up. Just when they thought it was over, another group of grinders appeared. Blaster shots from above destroyed them all.<br>"Get the car and let's go!" Flynn called out to them. Felix, Dillon and Summer climbed into Flynn's blue hummer while Ziggy climbed into the passenger seat of Scott's car with Tamara at the wheel.  
>Once they got back to the Garage, Flynn told them about what happened to Gemma and everyone grew silent. Tamara went to give her father a hug.<br>"How do you feel?" she asked him.  
>"I'm fine, lass." Flynn smiled, "They'll find her."<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pernicious called over his two daughters Malicious and Vivacious. The twin sisters rushed over as quickly as possible, one forgetting to take the brush out of her hair and the other with only one set of nails painted.  
>"It's time." he told them. The two looked at him completely clueless.<br>"For what?" Vivacious asked. Pernicious rolled her eyes and groaned.  
>"For the plan!" he shouted at them, "When we go back in time to destroy all the rangers before they can stop me. Ring any bells for you?" "Oh that plan!" Vivacious realised, "So what should we do?"<br>"I need you two to make an army of creatures to help me defeat the rangers." Pernicious ordered, "Is that too difficult for you?"  
>"No sir." Malicious replied, "We won't let you down."<br>The twins smiled uneasily and quickly rushed off.  
>"Why did I keep you two?"<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tamara wondered around Doctor K's lab for hours just examining all the inventions and monitors. She stopped at one monitor that was covered with a cloth. She turned it on and the screen was loaded with files. She opened a file label 'Grandfather' and a password box opened. Tamara looked around to make sure no one was around before typing in a password that K always used for her important files. Once she pressed 'enter' a huge blue wormhole opened in the middle of the room.  
>"What is that thing?" Felix appeared in the doorway.<br>"Just close the door." Tamara said. The box bursted out of Tamara's secret hiding place and into the hole. Before either could respond, the wormhole sucked Felix in along with Tamara before closing completely.  
>The two teens found themselves in a cave-like lab with a bunch of covered monitors and boxes. The place looked abandoned. Tamara looked around and uncovered the monitors. She turned on the power and they instantly powered up.<br>"If this place is abandoned, why does the electricity still work?" Felix asked. Tamara shrugged and looked for the box that flew into the wormhole with them. Just then one of the monitors displayed a video a man with spikey brown hair sitting in the exact same cave-lab.  
>"Hello, my name is Doctor Thomas Oliver." the man said, "If you're seeing this, than Project Grandfather has been activated."<br>"He knows about it." Tamara muttered in surprise.  
>"Project Grandfather is an operation that many people have been working on for the past couple of years or so." Dr Oliver explained, "In the future, a man named Pernicious devises a plan to destroy every known Power Ranger who ever existed."<br>"Pernicious? Isn't that the guy who banned Power Rangers in Corinth?" Felix asked. Tamara shushed him by beating on his arm.  
>"If no one stops Pernicious, then no one will be able to stop him from taking over in the future." Dr Oliver continued, "I have been working with other people on this project. Their names are Andros, Udonna, Andrew Hartford, Flynn McAllister and Doctor K. Decades from now our world will be attacked by Pernicious and every ranger ever known will fight against him. He's traveled back in time to make sure that no one will be able to stop him. Everything you need will be in the box."<br>"Where's the box?" Felix asked. Tamara looked around frantically but couldn't find it.  
>"Oh yeah, the coordinates to the box are in the drawers." Tommy said before shutting off. Tamara zoomed to the drawers and looked in all of them before finding what they needed.<br>"Okay I got it! Let's go." she said and rushed out of the cave. Felix rushed off after her.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Ziggy walked into Dr K's lab looking for Tamara, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He noticed K's computer was on and saw that one of her locked files were open. He panicked and rushed out of the lab.  
>"Dillon!" he shouted for the black ranger, "Where's Tamara?"<br>"How should I know?" Dillon replied, "I thought she was in the lab."  
>"I just checked there and all I found was one of K's files opened." Ziggy replied worried. Dillon got up and put a hand on his shoulder.<br>"She's probably fine." Dillon assured him, "She's probably watching Flynn work on that bike in his shop."  
>"No she isn't." Flynn walked into the Garage, "Aren't the kids supposed to be with you?"<br>"They're probably with Summer or something." Dillon shrugged.  
>"No, they aren't Felix stopped hanging around me a couple hours ago." the blond girl came up behind them.<br>"Okay, now I'm worried." Dillon admitted.  
>"You should be worried." a familiar voice said from the entrance.<br>"What are you doing here?" Ziggy beamed and rushed to Dr K.  
>"My computer alert went off so I rushed back as soon as I could." the doctor replied while avoiding hugs from Ziggy. She rushed off into her lab and saw the big mess.<br>"This was all Venjix." Ziggy blurted innocently. Dr K rolled her eyes at him and went to her computer.  
>"Oh no." she said, "They, most likely Tamara, opened up my experimental file."<br>"What does that mean?" Flynn asked scared, "Where are my kids K?"  
>"They're gone." she said. For the second time that week Flynn heard that word: gone.<br>"Gone?" he repeated, "You mean missing right?"  
>"I think so." K replied, "I think whatever happened to Gemma happened to the kids too."<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you're saying, we're supposed to find this box and stop some bad Governer from taking over the world by ourselves?" Felix asked his little sister.  
>"Or we could find the box, then find this Dr Oliver." Tamara suggested, "Maybe he could help."<br>Felix and Tamara continued walking up the steep hill and finally found the box. Tamara rushed to it and unlocked it. Then a bunch of odd looking things attacked them. Tamara and Felix fought back and kept them away from the box. When they took them out, they were out of breath.  
>"Those were some seriously ugly grinders." Felix joked. Tamara picked up the box and headed back down the slope.<br>"Where are we going now?" Felix asked, "We can't seriously go back to that cave."  
>Tamara shrugged and walked into the city and saw that everything looked different. They walked into a cafe called the 'Cybercafe' and sat down at a table.<br>"Hi can I help you?" a red headed woman carrying a tray asked them.  
>"We're a little lost." Felix replied, "Can you tell us where we are?"<br>"You're in Reefside." the woman replied, "I'm Haley, the owner. Nice to meet you."  
>"I'm sorry, but we don't really have any money." Tamara told her. Haley put down her tray.<br>"Where are you guys from?" Haley asked them.  
>"Corinth." Tamara replied.<br>"Long way from home don't you think." Haley said, "Where are your parents?"  
>Tamara and Felix exchanged worried glances.<br>"You two do have parents right?" Haley asked.  
>"Of course we do." Felix replied, "We're just looking for them."<br>Haley looked at them uncertain then dismissed herself to help other customers.  
>"Why'd you tell her we're from Corinth?" Felix hissed at Tamara.<br>"It just came out." Tamara replied while opening the box. Felix grabbed her hand.  
>"What are you doing?" he asked, "You can't just open that in public."<br>Just then three boys walked into the Cybercafe and greeted Haley. The cafe owner seemed extremely ecstatic to see them. They started talking about things that didn't seem important to Tamara, then one boy mentioned a name that grabbed her attention. She sped over there in a flash.  
>"Did you say Dr O?" she asked them, "As in Dr Tommy Oliver?"<br>The four looked at her weird.  
>"Why? Do you know him?" Haley asked.<br>"He's a friend of my father's." Tamara stated.  
>"Well, he's outside parking his truck." one boy stated, "I'm Conner by the way."<br>"I'm Trent." the boy in white added.  
>"Ethan." the one in blue introduced himself.<br>"I'm Tamara and that," Tamara pointed at the confused boy sitting with a box, "is my big brother, Felix."  
>The lonely boy waved. Then a spiky haired man walked in through the doors and instantly engulfed Haley in a hug.<br>"Tommy?" Tamara asked cautiously. Dr Oliver pulled away from his hug and focused on the young girl before him.  
>"I need to talk to you." Tamara told him, "Just you."<br>Tommy followed the teenage girl over to her brother and instantly knew what was going on when he saw the box.  
>"Did anything attack you so far?" he asked them.<br>"Some ugly looking things in the woods." Felix replied.  
>"Describe them to me." Tommy said.<br>"They were hairy and scaly at the same time and had four arms each and antennaes on their heads." Tamara told him, "And they kept making these weird buggy noises."  
>"Those things you guys fought are called Critters." Tommy explained, "I don't understand though, why did K send you two?"<br>"What's that supposed to mean?" Tamara asked insulted.  
>"You guys are a bit young." Tommy told her.<br>"Well maybe you could help us then." Felix suggested, "We're not actually clear on what we're supposed to do. Your instructions were a bit vague."  
>"It's kind of simple really." Tommy replied, "You guys are going to become Power Rangers."<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

~!Chapter THREE!~

It had been two months since they went through the wormhole and met Tommy Oliver. He had informed them that they wouldn't be able to go home until their mission was done. In the mean time, he enrolled them into Reefside High where he still taught.

"I don't get it though." Felix said, "If we're supposed to be stopping Pernicious, then why'd you enroll us into school?"

"Because if I don't then people will start to wonder why two teenage kids aren't in school." Tommy replied, "Besides, you're supposed to wait for an attack."

"How do we know where these attacks will take place?" Felix asked, "They could be anywhere in the world."

"That's why Haley and I have set up a scanner system, that way when Pernicious attacks we'll know." Tommy told him, "And before you ask, you guys will have special bikes that will go anywhere you need to be."

"I still don't think letting Tamara do this is a good idea." Felix said, "She's only fifteen. She could get really hurt."

"Have you ever seen your sister fight?" Tommy asked him, "Because I've seen her when she's training and I think she's got what it takes to be a ranger. Now hurry up and get in the car before you're late for school."

Tamara was already in the passenger seat looking like hungry kid in a candy shop. Felix got into the back seat and Tommy drove. Once they got to the highschool, Tamara's eyes grew wide with amazement. She was about to jump out of the car when Tommy stopped her.

"First, a few ground rules." he said, "One: Try not to draw too much attention to yourselves. Two: You will not tell ANYONE about where you're from and what you're really doing here. Three: Do NOT get into ANY trouble. Understood?"

The teens nodded and climbed out of the car. Tommy realised what Tamara was wearing and rolled his eyes. The teenage girl was wearing fake blue colored hair extensions and bright sparkley blue nail polish.

"So much for rule one." he shook his head and walked to his classroom. On his way there, he was stopped by a girl who looked oddly familiar.

"Um, excuse me?" she asked, "Do you know where Dr Oliver's classroom is?"

"Uh. yeah that's actually me. So you can just follow me if you want." he replied. As the two walked to his class, the began talking.

"So what's your name?" Tommy asked her.

"Julietta Hart." the girl replied, "I just moved here with my mom from Florida."

"Hart?" Tommy's heart skipped a beat when he heard that name, "You mean, Kimberly Hart?"

"Yeah do you know her?" Julietta asked curiously.

"We went to high school together." Tommy replied, "Are you a gymnist too?"

"Yeah, it's really fun." the girl replied. They reached Tommy's classroom and saw that almost everyone was in class already. Julietta sat down at an empty seat and took out her notebook. Just as Tommy was about to start his lesson, Tamara walked into his class. She waved at him and sat down at an empty seat.

"Uh good morning class." he greeted, "I wanted to introduce you guys to a few new students. Julietta Hart and Tamara McAllister."

"She doesn't look Scottish." someone pointed out.

"And you don't look stupid but I guess we were both wrong." Tamara replied.

Tommy told everyone to settle down and started teaching when Tamara got a text message from Haley about an attack downtown. She raised her hand and dismissed herself. Tommy nodded knowingly and let her go. Outside the school, Tamara met up with Felix and rushed to the cave where their motorcycles were. Downtown, a mass of Critters were attacking with one of Pernicious's monsters.

"It's a creepy fish... thing." Tamara pointed out. Felix and Tamara, already in their silver and red suits, attacked the Critters. Felix tried to go after the fish monster but was stopped by the Critters.

"There's too many of them!" Felix shouted. Then a black ranger appeared and attacked the fish monster.  
>The ranger took out he monster in a couple of punches and kicks while Tamara and Felix took out the Critters.<p>

"That was awesome!" Felix exclaimed.

"Where'd you get your morpher?" Tamara asked curiously. The black ranger didn't say anything and disappeared.

"How rude." Felix muttered.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Are you sure it was a black ranger?" Tommy asked once Felix got back to the cave and told him what happened. Tamara was digging around in her box.

"Yeah he took out this giant fish thing so fast!" Felix replied, "Where'd he even get that morpher?"

"From us." Tamara commented from the box. She took out hte smaller box which held all the morphers which showed that three where missing.

"I have one and you have one." Tamara said, "And the third one is the black one which that guy out there was using."

"How'd he get in here?" Felix asked.

"There's only two ways to get into this cave." Tommy informed them, "Through my house and through the cave entrance. I have surveilence cameras and security alarms at both entrances. There's no way he could have gotten in here."

"Have you checked the cameras?" Felix asked.

"Yes I did. Nothing on there." Tommy replied.

Tamara stormed off angrily leaving the two guys clueless in a cave. Felix shrugged and went after her.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Flynn, Ziggy and Doctor K worked in the lab while Dillon snuck away to take a drive. When he got to his car he saw Summer already in the drvier seat.

"You know I don't like you in the driver's seat." he told her. Summer moved to the passenger seat and Dillon got int othe driver's seat.

"Dillon," Summer started, "What's happening to you? Is it Venjix?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dillon lied blankly as he put the gearshift on drive.

"I know you're lying." Summer replied, "I saw what happened whenever you got angry. I don't know if the others didn't see it or just chose to ignore it, but I won't."

Dillon ignored her and drove out into the outskirts of Corinth. He stopped when Summer put her hand on his.

"Is it another one of Tamara's potions?" Summer guessed.

"Kind of." Dillon stared blankly ahead, "I think I'm just having an allergic reaction or something."

"Are you sure?" Summer asked worried. Dillon smirked a bit.

"Yeah, Tamara and Felix haven't experienced anything like it." he replied.

"Well, I think Felix has." Summer told him, "No one can just punch a hole into one of Venjix's machines and be okay."

"It's probably triggered by anger." Dillon replied.

"And since you're always angry that can't be good." Summer joked.

"Yeah well I'm not the only one." Dillon replied, "Tamara's got a temper too."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Doctor K and Ziggy suggested that Flynn take a break so he went back to his auto-shop. He saw the motorcycle he was working on and went straight to it.

"Least I still have you." he muttered sadly. Then he remembered why he was working on it in the first place. For, Tamara's sixteenth birthday. He had customised it for her personality and installed weapons in case she ever got into any trouble. It looked like any other ordinary bike, but if you pressed the right buttons, it would allow access to a great variety of weapons- although Flynn knew Tamara would only use a few of them.

"That looks nice." a voice said from behind him. Flynn whipped around but saw no one.

"She'll love it." the voice said. Flynn thought it sounded like his ex-wife.

"Gemma?" he looked around confused.

"Help them." the voice pleaded, "You can help me by helping them."

"I don't know how, Gemma." Flynn sighed.

"You'll figure it out soon." Gemma replied, "For now keep working on the bike. Make sure it'll help her blow stuff up."

"Of course." Flynn smiled, "She does like explosions."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Haley watched the angry teenage girl furiously blend smoothies in at the juice bar. One moment it was a nice, calm business day then all of a sudden, Tamara burst through the doors and started helping her with drink orders. Not that she minded, it was a pretty busy day. Conner, Ethan and Trent came in and asked what was wrong with her.

"I don't know." Haley replied, "I'm too afraid to ask."

"I'll talk to her." Conner offered.

"Would you wait until after the lunch rush." Haley asked, "It's packed and no one's here to help me ever since SOMEONE quit to become an cartoonist."

"I'm sorry Haley, but drawing is a full time job." Trent joked. A customer shouted at Tamara to hurry up with his drink.

"Oh no." Haley groaned.

"Oy! Why don't ya hold your horses, ya neap!" Tamara shouted back.

"She gets that from her father." Felix appeared in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"How are you guys related anyways?" Ethan asked.

"She's my sister." he replied, "I look like Dad and she looks lik Mom."

"But neither of you talk with a Scottish accent." Ethan pointed out.

"We don't need to." Felix replied, "But she does when she's angry but that's still very rare."

"What's wrong with her?" Conner asked. Felix looked at Haley uneasily.

"They know." Haley replied and walked away to serve other customers.

"Tamara doesn't like when people take things from her without her knowledge." Felix told the guys, "It makes her feel stupid. Especially when she takes so much time and effort to design a security system and someone just walks in and cracks it."

"What did they take?" Conner asked worried.

"Someone stole a morpher from her super secret crate." Felix replied, "It's one thing to take something from her, but to rub it in her face too is just wrong."

Just then a couple of students walked into the cafe. Felix recognized one as Julietta, a classmate of Tamara's. The group sat down at a table and Julietta walked over to the juice bar.

"Hey Tamara." Julietta smiled at her, "What're you doing behind the counter?"

Tamara glared at her while still blending. If looks could kill, Juliette would be deader than dead. Felix went over and lead Julietta away from the juice bar.

"She's in a bad mood." he told her, "You should leave her alone."

"What's wrong?" Julietta asked concerned.

"Just some personal stuff." Felix replied, "Just go back to your friends."

He smiled then walked back to the three guys. Conner smirked knowingly at him.

"What?" he asked.

"She's cute." Conner teased.

"She's too young for you." Felix laughed. Tamara turned off the blender and stormed out of the cafe.

"I'll go after her." Felix sighed but Conner stopped him.

"No I'll go." he smirked, "You go flirt with the pretty blond."

Felix punched him in the arm before he left to go after Tamara.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Outside, Tamara was nowhere to be found. Conner roamed around town calling for her, with no avail. Eventually, he found her at a playground hanging upside down on the monkeybars with a bunch of kids staring at her.

"Are you insane?" Conner asked her.

"No I'm meditating." Tamara replied.

"Look I'm sorry that someone stole from you," Conner said, "but it's nothing to get worked up about."

Tamara snapped her eyes opened and the little kids back up a bit.

"Nothing to get worked up about?" Tamara repeated angrily, then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes again, "You just don't understand."

Conner sighed and turned to walk away when an explosion not to far away made him turn around. Tamara was already going towards it while the little kids were scurrying away. Conner ran after the teenage girl and found her already morphed and fighting a huge robo-octopus monster most-likely sent by Pernicious. She seemed to be doing fine until a swarm of Critters showed up and started attacking her too. Conner made no hesitation in helping her fight the Critters while she fought the robo-octopus. Then the mysterious black ranger appeared and shot all the Critters.

"You again!" Tamara exclaimed while fighting. The black ranger and the silver ranger tag teamed in fighting the monster while Conner just stood there watching like a clueless bystander. Once the monster was destroyed, the black ranger turned to go again but was stopped by Tamara who grabbed his arm. He flung her around and put her in a headlock but she flipped him over and he landed with a thud on his back. She took out her blaster and pointed it at his neck.

"Who are you?" she asked viciously.

"Tamara." Conner tried to ease her off, "He just saved your life."

"You mean after he stole from me." Tamara scowled.

"Let me go or you'll regret it." the black ranger told her.

"Is that a threat?" she pressed the blaster harder.

"No," he knocked the blaster away and rolled both of them away just as the ground they were on exploded, "it was a warning."

The black ranger took the chance to run but was stopped by Tommy who punched him in the gut, making him unconscious. Felix helped his little sister up and looked at the crater in the ground.

"You alright?" Conner asked her.

"No." Tamara replied, "The octopus made me smell like seafood."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Felix, Tommy, and Conner were in the cave observing the black ranger who was still morphed.

"He's sleeping you guys." Tamara rolled her eyes, "He's not going to start talking."

Then the black ranger started to wake up and found that his hands were tied to the railing of the stairs.

"Hi." Tommy said awkwardly, "So my name's-"

"Doctor Thomas Oliver, I know." the ranger interrupted him.

"Where'd you get your morpher?" Tommy asked.

"The crate over there." the ranger gestured with his head.

"How'd you get in?" Tommy interrogated him.

"I walked in through the door." the ranger replied, "It was surprisingly easy to hack into you security system and replace the video footage."

"Why'd you take it?" Tamara asked him. The ranger glanced at her and smirked under his helmet.

"Because it was obviously poorly protected here." he replied. Tamara was about to punch him when Tommy flicked her forehead and made her sit down rubbing her head.

"I'm just repeating what my friend said." the ranger said, "He thinks that if we had the morphers, things would be a lot better."

"Who's we?" Felix asked. The ranger laughed.

"Can you please get these cuffs off of me?" the ranger said, "I swear I won't run away."

Felix unlocked the cuffs before the others could protest, then slapped his helmet.

"Power down." Tamara ordered. The ranger did as he was told.

"Give me the morpher." she said. The ranger hesitated but slowly handed it over. Tamara's mood instantly changed from pissed off to sunshiny. She placed the morpher back into the box and placed that box into the crate and re-coded it with a password only she would know.

"What is that? A seven digit password?" the ex-ranger scoffed.

"What's your name?" Tamara asked him.

"Malcom." he replied.

"Well, Malcom," Tamara addressed him, "I suggest you shut your mouth before I make you choke on your own tongue."

"She could do it too." Felix nodded, "This one time she caused a guy to get hospitalized because he choked on his tongue."

"Wait I have one more question." Tommy told them then addressed Malcom, "Who are you working with?"

"I can't tell you that." Malcom scoffed, "He's secretive like that."

"I wonder if we keep him here, will his partner come after him?" Tamara thought out loud.

"Just try it." Malcom smiled, "Even if he does, you'll never catch him."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ <p>


	4. Chapter 4

~!Chapter FOUR!~

Malcom waited in the cave, tied up again, for two days to see if his partner would come and bail him out but he never showed. Then the alert system sounded and Tommy told the two others that there was an attack. The two teenages went off to fight the bad guy attacking the city and Tommy went off to do some school stuff. Then his partner snuck in and attepted to untie him.

"Don't bother trying to untie them man." Malcom told him, "I think this girl was in the Army or something."

"Just shut up." his partner replied. Then someone handed him a switchblade.

"Need some help." Tamara stood behind them, watching with an amused look on his face.

"Hey Tam." Malcom smiled awkwardly, "I swear this isn't what it looks like."

The partner swung his arm but Tamara stopped him and kneed him in the stomach. The partner swung again but Tamara dodged and punched him in the face.

"Don't try to take her." Malcom said from the sidelines, "She's really tough."

"Shut up!" the partner replied while attacking Tamara. He kept missing whenever he tried to hit or kick her.

"Weren't you supposed to be helping Felix with the monster thing?" Malcom asked.

"He said he got it covered." Tamara replied. She finally got fed up and side kicked the partner in his face.

"Alright enough!" Malcom stood up and got between the two of them. The two fighting people looked at him curiously.

"I used the knife to cut the rope." he stated, "Now, why don't we all just stop fighting and finally start working together."

"I'm not working with someone who doesn't even have an effective security system." the partner replied.

"Ace, don't be a jerk." Malcom told him, "Both of you have valuable skills that you could contribute to the other."

"I'm willing to work with you." Tamara said. The two guys looked at her unbelieving.

"You two obviously work well together and are really good with all the technology stuff." Tamara told them, "If you're willing, then I'll work with you."

"Do I get a morpher?" Ace asked.

"We'll see."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Are you insane?" Felix asked his sister once they all assembled in the cave, "Both of these guys attacked you and you still trust them?"

"I trust one of them." Tamara shrugged, "Plus, they can both be valuable assets to us."

"Did they brainwash you to say that?" Felix asked.

"Felix, Malcom helped us twice if you don't remember." Tamara pointed out.

"And the other one?" Felix questioned, "What about him? What did he do except try to hit you?"

"Why don't you ever just trust my judgement?" Tamara pouted. The two continued to bicker until Tommy finally spoke up.

"Shut up!" he yelled, "I, for one, am on Tamara's side this time. They could help you on your mission."

"Assuming we agree to help." Ace added.

"Well isn't that why you're here?" Tommy asked.

"I have some conditions first." Ace told them, "One: Malcom and I get morphers. Two: Since we're going to be working as a team, I want to know that there's going to be some kind of trust between all of us. And three: I get to pick the last two teammates."

"Why do you think there's going to bbe more teammates?" Tamara asked.

"There are two more morphers, pink and yellow, that need to be distributed." Ace told them, "The more help we have the better chance we have of defeating Pernicious."

Everyone agreed to the deal except for Tamara who was still a bit war.

"Come on, sis." Felix said, "It was your idea."

"Fine." Tamara relented, "It's a deal."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

The next day at school, Ace and Malcom transfered to Reefside High so that Tommy could keep an eye on them too.

"We're getting a lot of new kids lately." Tamara's friend, Lucy, commented.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool I guess." Tamara replied.

"Those two are pretty cute." Lucy gestured towards Ace and Malcom who were sitting by themselves at a table waiting for school to start.

"I guess." Tamara replied.

"Will you help me talk to one of them?" Lucy asked.

"You don't need my help Lux." Tamara told her, "You'll be fine."

"Come on!" Lucy pleaded, "Please."

Tamara relented and pulled Lucy over to the two guys.

"Hey Tamara." Malcom waved while Ace just stared at them, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Lucy." Tamara introduced them, "Lucy, this is Malcom and the brooding loner is Ace."

Ace waved but said nothing.

"She's cute." Malcom whispered to Tamara.

"Why don't you tell her that." Tamara replied. Malcom what about to do that when he, Ace and Tamara got a text from Haley.

"You're cute. We gotta go bye." Malcom told Lucy and dragged Tamara and Ace away.

"That was really suave." Tamara laughed.

"If Haley hadn't texted then I would have had more time." Malcom replied. The trio met Felix at the cave and got on their motorcycles.

Once the got to the attack site, they were already morphed and ready to fight, but they couldn't see any monster.

"Haley, are you sure you sent us the right coordinates?" Felix asked into his phone, "There's nothing here."

"The scanners indicate a monster reading in your exact location." Haley replied.

"Then where is it?" Felix asked just as something appeared out of nowhere and attacked Tamara. The teenage girl took out her sword and defended herself. Felix tried to help her but every hit he threw just phased right through the monster. It seemed like only Tamara could fight him. Tamara swung her sword and it slashed across his stomach causing it to stumble backwards and disappear. Felix's morpher beeped.

"No sign of monster activity in the vacinity." came a voice from the morpher.

"It can do that?" Malcom asked in awe. Felix ignored him and helped Tamara up.

"You okay?" he asked her. Tamara nodded, powered down, and rode off.

"How come it only attacked her?" Ace wondered curiously.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Pernicious called for his daughters.

"Yes?" the girls asked.

"Have you thought of a plan to get rid of the rangers?" Pernicious asked.

"Well, sort of." Vivacious replied, "We keep coming up with monsters but these new rangers keep destroying them."

"New rangers?" Parnicious repeated, "What new rangers?"

"These new nameless rangers they're everywhere." Malicious replied, "We even tried to get rid of one of them so that there'd be less to deal with."

"Why don't you try capturing one instead of destroying one." Pernicious suggested. The twins exchanged looks and rushed off to capture a ranger.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Summer and Dillon were playing pool with Flynn when Doctor K burst out of her lab.

"I just spoke with my associate, Thomas Oliver, and he just told me that Felix and Tamara are with him right now." Doctor K told them.

"That's great! So they're safe?" Summer asked.

"Well, probably." Doctor K replied.

"What do you mean 'probably'?" Dillon asked her.

"They are safe, but they in the past." she told them.

"But can we talk to them?" Flynn asked.

"Yes." Doctor K replied, "By using the camera in my office we're able to communicate with-_"

"Okay thanks Doc." Flynn rushed into the genius's lab and to her monitor.

"Dad?" a voice asked curiously.

"Tamara?" Flynn looked into the monitor and saw his daughter.

"You're probably really mad at me for playing with Doctor K's things again right?" Tamara asked nervously.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Flynn replied, "Where's your brother?"

"He's out with all the others." Tamara replied, "Dad, were you working on Project Grandfather?"

"Is that why you're there Tam-Tam?" Flynn asked worried, "That's a dangerous operation, girl, you gotta come back."

"I can't." Tamara replied apologetic, "Tommy said we can't go back until we finish the mission."

"Just stay safe okay." Flynn said.

"Ofcourse, Pa." Tamara smiled, "I promise."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"I promise." Tamara told her dad.

"You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep." a voice said from behind her.

"How long have you been there?" Tamara asked Ace, "I thought you were with Tommy looking for that monster thing."

"He's got two other helpers." Ace replied and sat down at one of the monitors.

"How did you open the box the first time?" Tamara asked him curiously. He smirked at her question.

"We used a skimmer type thing." Ace replied while still staring at the monitor.

"You can't use a skimmer on my crate." Tamara told him.

"Then I used magic." Ace rolled his eyes.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me how, then I'm leaving." Tamara told him. Then the scanner beeped alerting them of an attack.

"It's at the park." Ace got up. He and Tamara morphed and rushed out to the attack site. The duo expected the disappearing monster but instead found a monster holding a large cookie jar and sucking up little kids into the jar.

"Hey! Let them go!" Tamara shouted at the monster then attacked it. Ace followed behind and they tag teamed against the monster. The monster got furious and knocked them both aside in one swing. It pointed it's jar at Tamara and sucked her up.

"I got what I wanted." the monster sneered and disappeared before Ace could do anything.

"Oh no." Ace groaned and powered down, "What am I gonna tell the others?"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"What do you mean 'taken'?" Felix shouted at Ace once he told the others what happened.

"He just sucked her up in that giant jar of his." Ace replied calmly, "There wasn't anything I could do."

"I don't believe this." Felix groaned and put his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry." Ace apologized. Then the monitor lit up and displayed two weird looking girls and the cookie monster.

"Hi!" one girl waved, "I'm Vivacious and this is my sister, Malicious."

"Don't tell them our names you ditz." Malicious scowled then turned back to the camera, "We have your little ranger friend and if you want her back then you'll have to hand over all your morphers and quit ruining our plans."

"Yeah, like we'd actually listen to a couple of ditzy prom queens." Malcom scoffed.

"Then listen to me." a man stepped into view.

"It's Pernicious." Felix pointed out.

"The jar that your friend was sucked into has a very limitted supply of oxygen. I'd say about two hours worth." Pernicious informed them.

"I'd say less." Malicious commented from behind.

"Exactly, so do as we say or the little girl suffocates to death." Pernicious sneered, "We'll be waiting at the park for two hours starting right now."

Then the camera shut off and the screen reverted back to the same display of the map. Felix couldn't believe what he just heard.

"They've got to be bluffing right?" Malcom asked.

"I don't think so." Ace replied while taking out his morpher and attempting to leave, but Tommy stopped him.

"No one is giving up to these freaks." the adult told them, "Tamara wouldn't want that."

"She also wouldn't want to suffocate to death." Felix retorted.

"We have less than two hours to think of a plan." Tommy informed them, "So I suggest you get started."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Tamara woke up surrounded by little kids staring at her, her morpher missing. One kid stepped forward and looked at her curiously.

"Are you that girl who was hanging upside down on the playground?" the kid asked her.

"Where am I?" Tamara groaned.

"In the cookie jar." the kid replied.

"How do we get out?" Tamara asked getting up off the floor.

"You're the old one!" the kid exclaimed, "You're supposed to tell us what to do!"

"Okay," Tamara looked uneasy, "Look around for any openings or cracks or anything."

"There's a hole at the top." the kid pointed up.

"Other than that one." Tamara started to look around. All the kids in the jar started searching around and eventually a kid found a crack in the wall, big enough so that someone could see outside of it.

"What do you see?" the kids all asked.

"I think I have an idea." Tamara told them, "We're on some shelf or something, so if we all push on this side, we can knock the jar off and break it."

"What if we get hurt?" a kid asked.

"Do you want to get out of here?" the kid nodded, "Then listen to what I say."

They all went to the other side of the jar then ran towards the crack and it knocked off the shelf easily but didn't break. The crack, however, got bigger.

"Can you guys get through?" Tamara asked. All the kids squeezed through the crack but then scattered when they heard loud thundering footsteps. The jar was lifted up and the crack was sealed.

'This is it.' Tamara thought, 'There's no way out.'  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Sorry if this chapter was really crappy. I got writer's block. I won't be uploading as much as I have been because school has restarted but I'll still be uploading don't worry. Keep reading! Thanks x)**

**~LazyChryz~**


	5. Chapter 5

~!Chapter FIVE!~

"What do you mean they escaped?" Pernicious yelled at his daughters.

"We still have the ranger though." Vivacious informed him, "And that's the more important thing right?"

"Did you seal up the hole they got through?" Pernicious asked.

"Of course." Malicious replied, "No way out but up."

"Yeah." Vivacious added timidly, "She has to be atleast suffocating by now."

"Besides," Malicious assured her father, "we made the jar a trap, too."

"Anyone who get's out through the top," Vivacious explained, "is going to get a little surprise."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

The kids were happy to be their regular size again but upset that there was still one person in the jar that couldn't get out. Then the power rangers showed up and they quickly rushed to them.

"Hey tiny people, we need to save our friend." the black ranger told them while trying to squeeze past them.

"She's stuck in the jar!" all the kids kept yelling.

"How'd you guys get out?" the red ranger asked.

"Through a crack in the jar, but the mean girls closed up the crack and now there's no way out!" one kid replied. The three rangers rushed to the meeting place and found the jar sitting in the middle of the room on a crate. They looked around and saw no one.

"They wouldn't just leave it out here in the open would they?" Malcom asked. The three guys inched forward then a barrage of blasts shot at them from above.

"We really wouldn't just leave it there." Malicious sneered.

"Let her go!" Felix yelled at her and leaped forward to attack her. While Felix battled Malicious and Malcom fought Vivacious, Ace went for the jar but was stopped by the cookie monster. All three of them fought and no one noticed a little kid dodging around all the blasts and punches to get to the jar. When the kid opened the jar, Tamara appeared gasping for breath. Everyone else was still too pre-occupied to notice so Tamara took the jar off the crate and aimed it at the monster. As it disappeared into the jar, a silver seemed to surround itself around Tamara. When it finally released her, she collapsed but was caught by Felix.

"So, what's your name kid?" Malcom asked the little boy. The boy stared at him with no response then went and followed Felix who was caring an unconsious Tamara.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Tamara woke up on the grass near a cliff wondering where she was. The air smelled of smoke and she could see something coming towards her. A black fog came colser and closer until it formed a shape of a person. It reached out a hand and beckoned her to come with it. Tamara backed away closer to the edge of the cliff as the fog came closer. Tamara lost her footing and fell but clung onto the cliff with dear life. The fog-person whispered to her.

"Take my hand." it said, "I can save you."

Tamara hesitantly took it and it pulled her up without difficulty. She tried to pull away but the fog clung onto her and wouldn't let go. The more she struggled, the tighter the fog's grip on her became. The fog began to form a face one that looked eeriely familiar, someone who she hadn't seen in years. Once Tamara saw that face she began to struggle more fiercely and she could feel the tears burning as they fell almost like her teardrops were on fire. The fog finally disappeared and she was released. Tamara fell to her knees and began to cry, something she hadn't done in a very long time. As she cried, she could hear something come up behind her and push her off the cliff. As she fell, she felt an odd feeling of serenity. Like she was finally at peace.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Tamara woke up screaming and shaking furiously. She pushed away the arms that tried to secure her and ignored the voices that told her it was alright. Then she felt two soft hands on her face and she started to calm down.

"It's okay Tamara." she heard Ace's voice, "You're safe now. It was just a dream."

Tamara remained silent and didn't make eye contact with anyone like no one was in the room but her.

"She's in shock." Tommy told everyone, "Let's give her some time and check on her later."

"We shouldn't leave her alone." Malcom replied.

"Okay so you stay and watch her." Tommy said, "If anything happens give us a call."

Tamara heard a door open and shut and suddenly it was quiet. She jumped when a small hand took hers.

"Tammy?" a little voice said, "Are you okay?"

Tamara heard the voice but didn't see anyone. She saw the room- a small light colored room with a single bed and two chairs with a small table in the corner- but no people.

"Tamara?" Malcom's voice sounded uneasy. Tamara didn't know how to respond, so she just nodded.

"Tamara, you remember Donny right?" Malcom asked her, "He's the little boy who let you out of the jar."

"Malcom?" Tamara finally spoke, "If I tell you something, do you swear not to tell anyone else?"

"I promise." Malcom said. Tamara took a deep breath before speaking.

"I can't see you guys." the words came out of her mouth just over a whisper.

"You're blind?" Malcom sounded shocked.

"No." Tamara replied, "I can see other things, but not people."

"Maybe it's just your eyes adjusting to being asleep for so long." Malcom suggested. Tamara shook her head in disagreement.

"Everything else is perfectly clear but the people." she told him.

"We need to tell Tommy." Malcom told her. Tamara surprised him by grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"If anyone finds out about this," she didn't make eye contact, "I'll make sure no one finds your remains."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

The next day at school, Malcom followed Tamara around secretly to make sure she would be okay with walking around on her own.

"Why do you keep stalking her?" Ace asked when he finally got fed up of seeing the same girl every hour.

"If you don't want to help, then you can go find some new friends." Malcom replied. Ace sighed and walked over to where Tamara despite Malcom's protests.

"Hey Tamara." Ace greeted her while sitting down next to her with her friends.

"Hey..." Tamara replied uninterested.

"I need to talk to you." Ace told her.

"We're talking now." Tamara smirked.

"I meant alone." Ace rolled his eyes, "In private."

Tamara rolled her eyes and got up from the table with Ace. The two walked a couple feet away behind a tree and began talking.

"Is there a reason why Malcom keeps stalking you?" Ace asked her, "Did something happen to you when you were unconscious?"

"Is there a reason why you care?" Tamara retorted. Then Ace noticed something odd.

"Are you blind?" he asked her with surprise.

"No!" Tamara lied.

"Yes you are!" Ace replied, "You're not even looking at me, you're looking past me!"

"I'm not completely blind." Tamara told him, "Just to people."

"So you can't see people?" Ace waved a hand in front of her face. Tamara grabbed it.

"I can't see people but I can feel the wind on my face when you wave you hand infont of it." she glared., "You can't tell Felix."

"He's your brother. He has the right to know." Ace replied.

"Just let me tell him when I'm ready to do it okay?" Tamara pleaded.

"Alright." Ace nodded, "But you better do it soon."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Pernicious grew impatient waiting for his two daughters to destroy the roadblock to his path of destruction so he went to his secret warehouse and created another "child", the perfect "child". One who wouldn't mess up plans, create worthless monsters, or keep him waiting and was purely evil. The "child" was a beautiful teenage girl who looked normal enough on the outside with her elegant red hair and precious emerald eyes, but cruel, tough and vicious on the inside. Pernicious named her Precious Kane.

"What can I do for you father?" Precious asked.

"I only need one thing from you," Pernicious replied proudly, "Destroy all the power rangers."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

The four power rangers were gathered around a table at Haley's cybercafe talking to Connor, Ethan and Trent when the news came on.

"Pop sensation, Kira Ford, has been reported missing as of last week by her manager, Henry Styne." the blonde newscaster made the three former rangers rush to the television and raise the volume. Trent called Haley over from behind the conter and texted Tommy from his cave.

"The singer was apparently last seen in Briarwood at The Rock-aporium, a local music store." the news reporter ccontinued, "Pedestrians who witnessed her disappearance reported something... odd when asked to testify."

The screen then showed an elderly man talking to the reporters.

"One minute she was walking to her car, then all of a sudden she was gone." the man said. Then the screen switched to a teenage girl.

"It looked like she got sucked into some green wormhole or something." she stated, "I thought I was going crazy."

Then it switched back to the blonde newscaster, "If anyone has any information on the missing superstar, Kira Ford, please call this number."

While the blonde told viewers the number, the group started talking.

"Was that Cassidy?" Ethan asked.

"So not the big picture here." Connor smacked his in the back of his head.

"Yeah. What matters is that Kira's missing and people say she got sucked into a green wormhole." Trent told them, "Doesn't that sound familiar to you?"

"You seriously think Mesogog's behind this?" Connor asked.

"What other lead do we have?" Haley butted in. Then Tommy walked in through the door and rushed towards them.

"What's this I hear about Kira?" he asked worried.

"Who's Kira?" Tamara didn't like feeling ignored.

"Are you kidding?" Julietta appeared, "She's like one of the best songwriters ever."

"And one of my previous students." Tommy added.

"And our best friend." Connor added more. Julietta sat down at their table, intrigued.

"You guys must be really worried about her." she said, "You must really want to look for her right?"

The former rangers nodded.

"You guys are probably going to go to Briarwood to investigate her disappearance right?" Juietta asked them. Felix smiled, knowing what she was doing. The others all nodded.

"Well if you're going to go, you better go next week during Spring break." Julietta informed them, "No one heads that way during the Spring and not many people will be there to interrupt you."

"Thanks for the information." Tommy replied.

"I can be even more helpful if you bring me along." Julietta told them. The others looked at each other uncertainly.

"I think it's a great idea." Felix smirked.

"No!" Tamara exclaimed surprising not only herself but also the others, "I mean, she can't come because of that 'thing'."

"Oh, forget about that." Felix waved her comment off, "I'll take care of it."

Julietta looked between the two siblings, confused about what they were talking about.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

The next couple of days went by with everyone planning the Briarwood trip. When the weekend finally came they packed what they needed and went off. On their way there, they encountered a couple of motorcyclists.

"Are you guys okay?" Tommy asked them.

"Our son's motorcycle has stopped working." a red headed woman replied.

"Where are you guys headed?" Malcom asked.

"Briarwood." the woman repleid.

"We're going there too." Tommy informed them, "If you put the bike in the truck we could drive your son there while you ride along with us."

"That would be wonderful." the red headed woman smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

Once the son was settled in and the other two were ready to head off, everyone drove to Briarwood.

"So, what's your name?" Tamara, who decided to keep Tommy company in his truck, asked.

"Bowen." the boy replied, "But you guys can call me Nick."

**Sorry it took so long to upload a new chapter. The reasons for that were: 1. I had school 2. I had writer's block 3. I kept getting distracted when writing. Heehee! I'll upload when I can. Review please. Thanks for reading. x)**

**~LazyChryz~**


	6. Authors Note

~!Author's Note!~

**For all those who want a bit of information on the characters of this story, here it is.**  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Tamara McAllister (age 15)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Hair color: Black with blue streaks.

Eye color: Blue

Ranger color: Silver

Abilities: 'Super' powers controlled by emotion, extremely impressive fighting skill, weapons expert, machine expert, mechanics expert, great thieving skills (i.e. pickpocketting, hacking, grifting, etc.)

Other information: Protective of friends and family, mood swings, has trust and commitment issues, likes to hang upside down from things while meditating, tends to do housework when upset or angry(i.e. blending, washing pots, cooking, etc.), speaks with a Scottish accent when extremely angry or upset, all the guys on the team are protective of her which annoys her, is close with Donny.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Felix McAlister (age 17)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Ranger color: Red

Abilities: 'Super' powers controlled by emotion, guns expert, great fighting skill, mild mechanic skill, reading people.  
>Other information: Protective of Tamara and Julietta, charming, likes to tease people, not close to his father, tends to do things without thinking.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malcom Vinelli (age 16)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Hair color: Sandy brown

Eye color: Black

Ranger color: Black

Abilities: great fighting skill, great technical expert (i.e. hacking), speed reading, great endurance.

Other information: a bit unclever at times, usually makes jokes at inappropriate times, self-proclaimed 'bestfriend' of Ace, has a 'Ziggy'-type personality.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Ace (age 17 ~~~~~~~~

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Grey

Ranger color: Blue

Abilities: extremely impressive fighting skill (but slightly lower than Tamara's), reading people, understanding many different foreign languages, pick pocketting, knows how to use various weapons (but less than Tamara).

Other information: Serious attitude, strategic, easily annoyed, tries not to show strong emotion (i.e. caring, worry, etc.), Malcom is his only friend until they team up with the rangers, has trust issues, sees Malcom as a brother.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Julietta Hart (age 16)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Hair color: Auburn

Eye color: brown

Ranger color: Pink (SPOILER!)

Abilities: impressive gymnast, great fighter, somehow knows lots of important information, great aat convincing people to do things (usually in her favor), great endurance.

Other information: her mother is Kimberly Hart (a fact that makes Tommy uncomfortable), is close with Tommy Oliver (a fact that makes her mother uncomfortable), sees Tamara as a friend even though the feeling is not that reciprocated openly, Felix and Tommy are protective of her, finds Malcom to be like a surrogate brother to her and Tommy as a surrogate father.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Donny Grutten (age 5)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Hair color: Black with a bit of green (he did this to be closer to Tamara)

Eye color: grey

Abilities: sneaky, cunning, knows self defence, great hearing and sight.

Other information: extremely close to Tamara, is the ranger's personal cheerleader, helps the rangers whenever he can, his feelings are usually the same as Tamara's, dyed his hair to be like Tamara, she's Tamara as a role model and big sister.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**These are the ones I'm doing for now. I'm still thinking up a yellow ranger character. If you want information on anything else, just PM me or send it in a review.**


	7. Chapter 6

~!Chapter SIX!~

Pernicious and Precious were in the secret lab working on a potion when Malicious and Vivacious walked in.

"What are you up to?" Malicious asked.

"We're working on a potion to pour into the Abyss of Evil so that those in the the Shadow World may cross over and help me destroy the rangers." Pernicious explained, "It was Precious's idea."

"Isn't the Abyss of Evil and the Shadow world two different things?" Vivacious asked.

"The Abyss of Evil leads to the Shadow World." Precious told them.

"And once I have the assistance of other powerful villains, I can destroy the rangers once and for all!" Pernicious explained.

"But if they were so powerful, why'd they end up in the Abyss in the first place?" Malicious inquired.

"Go to your room!" Pernicious ordered, "Both of you!"

The two girls began to protest but eventually gave up and returned to their rooms.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Once the entire gang reached Briarwood, Nick told them that they could stay at the apartment he rented. The former dino rangers went with him to unload their things while the current rangers, along with Julietta, headed to the Rockemporium. They were almost to the shop when Tamara noticed someone following them and stopped. The others all stopped and looked at her curiously.

"Donny Grutten!" Tamara spun around and yelled at nothing in particular, "You come out right now!"

The others looked at her like she was crazy then finally, the boy in question came out of hiding and waved at them awkwardly.

"Why are you here?" Tamara asked him.

"I wanted to help you find the missing girl," Donny replied innocently, "So I snuck into Tommy's truck."

"Do you know how dangerous that was?" Tamara scolded the boy and he pouted.

"Please let me follow you." Donny pouted. The group shrugged and reluctantly let him join them. Once inside the Rockemporium, they were greeted by a creepy looking troll.

"Hello, welcome to the Rockemporium," the troll greeted them, "My name is Phineas and I'll be at the counter if you need any assistance."

The troll then strolled off to join a frizzy-haired man at the counter. Tamara listened in awe as music blasted through the speakers and filled her ears with awesome rhythmic beats. Donny let go of her hand and slipped into a backroom while everyone else looked around. Julietta walked over to the Pop-rock section and sifted through all the albums. Malcom went over to talk to Phineaswh. Ace and Felix went over to talk to the just stood near the door way when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Need some help, miss" a male voice asked her. Then she recognized the sound of Ace's footsteps rushing towards her. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the stranger.

"She's fine." Ace replied to the guy, "She's just a bit car sick."

"What is that?" Tamara pointed at the turntables on stage.

"You mean Vida?" the guy asked, "She's the best D.J. I have ever seen and my best friend."

"No, I mean that machine." Tamara walked up to the turntables and ran a finger against the metal of it. Someone grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch it." a girl's voice told her.

"Sorry." Tamara responded, "It's just so cool. You're amazing! I haven't heard anyone this good since Vida Rocca."

The music stopped and everyone turned to look at the disc jockey on stage.

"My name's Vida Rocca." the girl said. The current rangers looked around nervously.

"Well we know that." Julietta piped up, "Your music's on YouTube."

"Oh, yeah I knew that." Vida scoffed and continued playing then the music stopped again once the door opened.

"Nick?" Phineas asked in awe then rushed up to the motorcyclist and engulfed him in a hug followed by the blond girl that Malcom was talking to. A crash coming from the backroom brought everyone's attention away from the reunion.

"Who's little boy is this?" a girl came out of the backroom holding Donny by the arm. Tamara grabbed him and pulled him closer.

"Get your hands of him." Tamara scowled at the girl.

"I'm sorry but he snuck in and kept asking me all these questions about wormholes and missing girls." the girl replied, "Then he almost smashed my camera."

Tamara looked at Donny questioningly.

"It was an accident!" the little boy replied, "I tripped."

"Well that's a four-hundred and fifty dollar camera so if you broke it, you'd be in a huge debt." Nick joked. The girl turned her attention to the person standing in the doorway and almost cried with happiness. She rushed over to him and nearly knocked him to the ground while giving him a hug.

"Okay." Tamara piped up, "This is all very touching and everything, but we actually need to talk to all of you past rangers."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Nick, Madison, Vida, Xander, and Chip gathered at Rootcore with the others and everyone explained everything.

"Kira's gone missing?" Xander asked, "When did this happen?"

"Like a week ago." Connor replied, "Right outside your store."

"She stopped by to say hi." Xander explained, "She was just leaving to go to Reefside. I can't believe she's missing."

"So you didn't see anything?" Ace asked, "At all?"

"Well there have been odd things happening around town." Madison told them.

"Care to clarify?" Ace asked.

"Well, things have been reported stolen a lot but no on knows what happened to these things, it's like they just disappeared into thin air." Madison explained, "Mostly they're clothes or beauty products."

"And people have started to go missing." Vida added.

"Any monster attacks?" Ace asked.

"No way." Xander replied, "If there was, I'd have taken care of it."

"With what?" Vida scoffed, "Plan 'Xander'?"

"Wait." Madison said, "I don't know about any attacks, but I did catch somthing on my camera that looked... freaky."

"Can we see it?" Ace asked. Madison handed her camera over to him and he plugged it into Tommy's laptop. The video footage showed Madison setting up the camera and then talking into it.

"Hey there." Madison greeted her camera, "I'm deep into the woods of Briarwood, just barely a mile away from Rootcore, but don't tell Nick."

Madison glanced at Nick and blushed a bit.

"Today I'm going to show you how to make water appear straight from the ground." Madison on camera informed her camera. She then took out her wand and a leather bound book and began reading one of the incantations. Immediately after the spell was performed, water sprouted from the ground and soaked her, causing her to shriek but laugh at the same time. Nick smiled to himself at how happy Madison always was when she did magic. Then something on camera made Tamara jump.

"Did you see that?" she paused the video and rewound a bit. No one saw anything except for Tamara.

"Nevermind." Tamara pouted and continued the video.

On screen, a sudden gust of wind sent the camera flying. Madison chased after it and picked it up. Behind her something attempted to grab her but she spun around just in time and kicked it in the chest. Once the monster was knocked down, Madison pointed her camera at it then the video ended.

"And that's when I ran off." Madison told everyone.

"I told you never to go out there alone." Nick told her, "You shouldn't even go there at all. Do you know how dangerous that place is?"

"Bowen," Udonna said in a scolding manner, "I'm sure Madison had a perfectly good reason for why she was out there."

"The lighting is amazing there." Madison shrugged. Tamara rewinded back to the moment when Madison got drenched then paused. She took a pencil and paper from Tommy's satchel and started to draw an image of a monster that only she could see was behind Madison on camera.

"What is that?" Chip asked her.

"Yeah it's different from the one that was at the end of the video." Vida added.

"This monster," Tamara pointed to her picture, "was watching as Maddy performed her magic. No one can see him because: One- Maddy's head is in the way. And two- It's invisible."

"An invisible monster was watching me do magic?" Madison asked.

"I think it's shy." Tamara replied, "I want to go talk to it."

"Absolutely not!" both Felix and Tommy objected.

"I agree, it's way too dangerous." Nick sided with the other two.

"Either someone goes with me," Tamara said, "Or I'll go alone."

They all protested until Ace finally volunteered to go with her.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Tamara woke up on the ground below a cliff with a slight pain in her head. She got up off the ground and looked around wondering where she was. Then she heard something behind her and turned around quickly. The black fog was floating there, tempting her to come with it. Once again it reached out like a hand and tried to touch her. Tamara ran away into the forest and kept running even when her sides hurt. Finally her legs gave way and she fell. She looked around for any signs of the fog while gasping and panting for breath. A rustling in the bushes made her try to get up again but she just fell back down. Tamara couldn't move, she just laid there until finally something came by. It was a person. A small little girl came out of the bushes and offered out her hand. Tamara was reluctant to take it.

"It's okay." the little girl's voice came out as barely a whisper, "The fog won't find you if you come with me."

Tamara slowly pulled herself off the ground and took the little girl's hand.

"I'm Katie." the little girl introduced herself, "Katie Castle."

Tamara told the girl her name. They reached a hidden cave and entered it. They ventured further and further into the cave until they finally reached an underground city type thing.

"The cave never comes in here." Katie told her, "I think it only goes after us when we're most vulnerable and alone."

"Then why were you alone?" Tamara asked the little girl.

"I go off all the time." Katie smiled mischeivously, "The adults don't like it, but I do it anyways."

"I need to go." Tamara pulled away, "I have to go home."

"No." Katie looked sad, "You can't go home anymore."

"Why not?" Tamara asked.

"You're dead." Katie explained, "Or atleast you're soul is."

Then everything went black.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Tamara woke up with a start. It was still the middle of the night. She stood up and rushed outside panting for air.

"Trouble sleeping?" Udonna asked her. The sound startled Tamara.

"I thought everyone was asleep." Tamara was still panting for air.

"I can help you." Udonna told her, "I can help you find your soul."

The two went to Rootcore to talk in private.

"The first time, I was on a cliff." Tamara explained, "There was this fog that kept trying to reach out to me and it talked to me. Then I woke up and couldn't see anyone."

"But everything else was perfectly clear?" Udonna asked.

"Yeah." Tamara nodded, "Then just now, I was in a forest and I was running away from the fog, when I got away a little girl took me to a cave where the fog never goes to."

"Then you woke up and ran into me." Udonna finished for her. Tamara nodded.

"I'm scared." she confessed, "I don't lie not being able to see people."

"I can help you with that." Udonna told her, "Only your eyesight though. You soul wandering on the other hand, I cannot help you with that."

Udonna opened up her spell book and chanted some words. A bright light took over Tamara's eyesight then cleared up again. Udonna was standing in front of her looking at her curiously.

"I can see you." Tamara told her, "But the monster in the woods, I might not be able to see that."

"The spell will help you see the living, the lost, and any other unnatural things." Udonna informed her. Tamara rushed to hug the woman then said somthing she hadn't said in a long time.

"Thank you."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Tamara tried to sleep again but was too afraid to do so. She snuck into Felix's room and tried to wake him up but he continued to sleep like a log. She then proceeded to Donny's room. The little boy woke up right away. Tamara told him all about what happened and he listened tentatively with amazement.

"So you can see me now?" Donny asked curiously. Tamara nodded and Donny turned on the lights.

"Then do you like my hair?" Donny asked.

"I love your hair." Tamara giggled and messed with Donny's green hair.

"Do you know what time it is?" Ace startled them from the doorway.

"We couldn't sleep." Donny answered.

"Well since you're up, we might as well go look for that thing you saw earlier." Ace told Tamara. The trio went out into the woods. They searched for hours and hours until the sun came up then Tamara saw something hiding behind a tree. It was a little furry insect looking monster. Tamara inched towards it while the monster just watched her with amazement. Tamara reached out and the monster got scared and ran off. Tamara rushed after it with Ace and Donny running off after her. Tamara followed the monster to a cave and the trio saw an entire cluster of unconscious people in cages.

"Hey you over there!" someone yelled out. The trio soun around and saw a blond girl awake in her cage.

"Can you get me out of here?" she asked them. Tamara rushed over to her and picked the lock in under ten seconds, impressing the two boys.

"Thanks." the girl said, "I'm Kira."

"You're that girl we're looking for." Donny replied. The four of them rushed out of the cave but Tamara hung back a second to look around for the little monster. When she couldn't see it she rushed to catch up with the others. The four of them didn't stop running until they reached Briarwood.

"Were you captured by Mesogog?" Tamara asked the superstar.

"Kind of." Kira replied, "I'll explain it all to you later."

"Oh yeah." Tamara smirked, "There are going to be a couple of guys who are dying to see you."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ <p>


	8. Chapter 7

~!Chapter SEVEN!~

Everyone, except for Julietta, gathered at Rootcore to meet the formerly-missing former ranger. Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Tommy nearly crushed Kira to death in a huge group hug. Once they all let go, they asked her what had happened.

"I was on my way to Reefside when my truck was running low on gas." Kira explained, "Luckily I wasn't too far away from Briarwood, so I drove there and while I was in town I decided to stop by the Rockemporium and say hi to Xander. Then while I was leaving I was sucked into one of Mesogogs wormholes. The next thing I knew, I was trapped in a cage. I was in there for days!"

"How did you know how long it was?" Ace asked.

"The cave still gets some light in, so whenever it got dark, I assumed it was night." Kira replied, "I made friends with Moogle the little bee monster."

"Is that who kidnapped you?" Ace asked.

"No!" Kira replied defensively, "It's her sister that kidnapped me. She would have let me out but she didn't have the key."

"How come Donny and I couldn't see her but you and Tamara could?" Ace asked.

"Moogle's really shy." Kira replied, "She tends to turn disappear whenever her sister shows up."

"How come you were the only one awake?" Tamara beat Ace to asking the next question.

"I don't know." Kira replied, "I just woke up and everyone else was asleep."

"Who took you?" Tamara asked.

"I don't know." Kira replied, "He never showed up."

"What do you mean he never showed up?" Tommy asked her.

"I sat in that cage for ages and the creep never even showed up." Kira said, "Moogle told me he was setting up 'the machine' but that's all she would ever say."

"I say we go back and find Moogle." Tamara announced.

"Absolutely not." Felix, Ace, and Tommy all protested.

"It's way too dangerous." Felix added.

"You didn't see what I saw Felix!" Tamara yelled at her brother, "Dozens of people locked in all those cages. It wasn't right!"

"I know Tam." Felix replied calmly, "But if you go then you could get trapped too."

"I don't care!" Tamara yelled, "I don't care what happens to me. All I care about is getting those people home where they're safe. Who cares what happens to me?"

"I do!" Felix yelled back, "We all do! I don't know if you're too high up in your dreamstate to realize this, but you can't just go off trying to save people without thinking these things through!"

"Guys, let's not fight with so many people around." Tommy broke them up.

"I'm going to my room." Tamara stomped off followed by Donny.

"She's right though." Nick said, "We need to get into that cave."

"You heard them, Nick." Maddie replied, "It's too dangerous."

"So what?" Nick protested, "If we can get those people out of that cave alive, then it shouldn't matter. We've done scarier things."

"Yeah, when we were rangers." Maddie replied, "We might get caught and end up like them."

"I think we should all just relax and carry on with our everyday lives until we think of a plan." Tommy told everyone, "Udonna, Leanbow, Daggeron, and I will think of a plan while you guys go relax."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Leelee Pimvare was strolling downtown with Phineas when they Leelee tripped and then vanished into a green wormhole. Phineas panicked and ran back to the Rockemporium to tell the rangers when a large blue dragonfly looking monster started to attack the city. Phineas ran fater and he eventually got to the music shop. The former rangers looked at him like he was insane.

"Leelee was sucked into the wormhole!" Phineas announced, "And a giant bug is attacking downtown!"

The mystic forces all ran downtown to fight the monster. The dragonfly roared with anger.

"Can spiders roar?" Chip asked.

"Where is it?" the monster asked angrily.

"Where is what?" Chip asked.

"Where is my doll?" the monster screamed and attacked them all. The former rangers were knocked to the ground. They all got up and stood defensively except for Maddie who attempted to reason with the insect.

"I don't know who you are," Maddie said, "But we don't have your doll."

"Don't lie!" the dragonfly yelled. The ex-dino rangers then showed up and stood with the ex-mystic rangers.

"See there she is!" the dragonfly pointed at Kira, "I demand you give her back!"

"Not happening." Conner replied defensively and stood infront of Kira. The dragonfly then flew off the ground and snatched the former yellow dino ranger off the ground and into the air.

"They're going to the cave!" Conner yelled and headed off towards that direction.

"Wait!" Maddie shouted after him, "We have to wait for Tommy!"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Tommy went to go inform Tamara and Donny about the attack and abductions but when he opened her door, the room was empty.

"She's gone." Tommy told everyone, except for Julietta and Felix who were out so that Julietta wouldn't know about their "ranger secret".

"You think she went off to the caves?" Maddie asked worried.

"Only one way to find out." Nick replied and headed off.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Tamara and Donny were sneaking towards the cave of cages when they saw something fly above their heads. Then something was running behind them. It was Connor.

"That thing got Kira." Connor panted. The trio snuck quickly towards the cave when they were stopped by the small bee monster.

"It's the bee!" Tamara pointed.

"I'm a butterfly." the little monster whimpered.

"Sorry." Tamara apologized, "Look your sister took our friend and we need her back so can you please help us?"

The butterfly nodded and signalled for them to follow her. They reached the entrance and ducked down so they could see everything that was happening but wouldn't be spotted. The butterfly pointed at an opening at the other side of the cave.

"That's probably where she took her." the butterfly whispered then fluttered away.

"Okay, here's the plan." Tamara told the others, "Connor, you go get Kira. Donny and I will unlock all the cages."

"How are you going to get them awake?" Connor asked.

"Just go find Kira!" Tamara hissed at him and headed off to the first cage. Tamara opened up every single cage while Connor snuck into the second cave to find Kira. She was hooked up to a machine, but struggling to get free. The dragonfly monster was no where to be seen. Connor rushed over to Kira and helped her untie the ropes and disconnect the wires.

"What are you doing here?" Kira asked while hugging him.

"I'm saving my best friend." Connor smirked. They were about to leave when Kira screamed and destroyed the machine. They then walked out of the second cave and found that everyone was waking up from their slumber and all the cages were opened but Tamara and Donny were no where to be found.

"Help me get these people out of here." Kira told Connor.

"They can take care of themselves." Connor replied, "We need to find Tamara and Donny."

"They came with you?" Kira asked surprised.

"Yeah," Connor replied, "Why do you sound so shocked?"

"That dragonfly thing went out a bit earlier to check on her 'dolls'." Kira emphasized the last word with air-quotes.

"You think it caught them?" Connor asked worried.

"I can guarantee I did." a sinister voice replied from behind them. They turned around to see the dragonfly monster hovering above them holding up Donny.

"Where's Tamara?" Connor yelled.

"She's somewhere." the Dragonfly teased, "I don't quite care for boys so you can have this one."

Dragonfly tossed Donny to them and Connor caught him safely.

"You can have all my other dolls." Dragonfly replied, "I'm quite content with the recent one I gained. She's so fun to play with."

"We'll get her back!" Kira yelled at Dragonfly.

"Ha!" Dragonfly laughed, "Somehow, I don't see that happening."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Tamara woke up in a dark, musty cave with a group of people staring at her from above. She recognised Katie.

"I'm sleeping again aren't I?" Tamara groaned and rubbed her head. Katie nodded.

"Rudy says he thinks you're a 'dreamwalker'." the little girl replied while helping her up and leading her to an elderly man surrounded by other little children. He was telling a story about the fog.

"Remember," he told the kids, "Never ever, no matter what, ever go near the fog. If you see it, run far, far away."

"What happens if we touch it?" one of the little kids asked.

"Let me answer that by telling you a story about a boy named Philip." Rudy told them, "Philip was playing with other kids like yuo outside the cave then when they were playing hide and seek, the fog found him before the other kids did. Instead of listening to me and staing away from the fog, Philip kicked at it, but his foot got stuck in the fog and it slowly absorbed him and was never heard from again."

The kids got frightened.

"Rudy?" Katie poked the man, who turned around smiling, "This is Tamara."

"Ah yes, the Dreamwalker." Rudy dismissed himself from the children and guided the two girls away from the group, "You are a very rare sight."

"What is a Dreamwalker?" Tamara asked.

"A Dreamwalker is a someone who has been disconnected to their soul, yet are still able to live because of a small amount of your soul still attached to your body." Rudy informed her, "You are able to travel back and forth between these two realms when you're in a deep state of unconsciousness."

Katie was confused by the man's big words. Tamara explained it to her in simpler terms and the little girl understood.

"So, you're not really dead like us?" Katie asked.

"No she isn't Katie." Rudy answered for her then asked the little girl to go play with the other little kids.

"Not many people your age come around here." Rudy informed her, "And none of them ever stay."

"What do you think happens to them?" Tamara asked.

"Best case scenario: They find other people to be with." Rudy smiled half-heartedly.

"And the worst?" Tamara winced.

"The fog gets them." Rudy replied eerily.

"Is it possible to switch between these two worlds without having to be asleep?" Tamara asked.

"Have you ever heard of meditation?" Rudy asked her.

"I do it all the time." Tamara replied.

"When you're meditating, you'll be able to cross over whenever you want." Rudy told her, "Try it now if you want. You probably have something to do right now anyways."

Tamara sat down on the floor and took deep, calming breaths.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Tamara woke up in a cage dangling from the ceiling. The room was dark but the air smelled like lavender. She searched her pockets and realised that the insect monster took all her things, even her make-shift lock pick and hair pins. She saw something in the distance and called out to it. The figure came closer and she saw it was a little girl.

"Katie?" Tamara asked shocked.

"Tamara?" the little girl asked, "Where am I?"

"Katie how did you get here?" Tamara asked the little girl.

"I was playing with the others when I slipped and fell." Katie replied then started to sniffle, "Where am I? What's going on?"

"Okay don't cry!" Tamara didn't want to deal with tears, "You're just dreaming."

"Dreaming?" Katie looked confused, "Rudy said that we never need to sleep."

"That doesn't mean we don't dream." Tamara replied, "You must have knocked yourself asleep when you fell."

"How do I wake up?" Katie looked scared, "I don't like it in here."

"How did you find this place Katie?" Tamara asked.

"I woke up outside alone." Katie replied, "I was scared that the fog was going to get me so I rushed into this building."

"Building?" Tamara asked, "We're in a building? What builing Katie?"

"It's got a lot of windows but they're all black." Katie tried to recall what the building looked like, "There's water outside."

"Water?" Tamara looked confused, "Sweetie, do you have a hair pin?"

Katie took out a clip out of her hair and handed it to Tamara.

"Will this work?" she asked. Tamara nodded and played with the lock. It was her first time using a hair clip so she had to play with it for awhile.

"So tell me about the water outside." Tamara said to Katie.

"Well, I think it was the ocean." the little girl replied, "And it was all around the building."

"We're on an island?" Tamara panicked. Katie nodded.

"I saw a giant bug fly away when I ran in." she said, "I'm scared."

"Don't be scared, Katie." Tamara said to the little girl who began crying, "I'm here. Everything will be alright."

The lock finally clicked open and dropped to the ground. Tamara was about to climb out of the cage when she realised how far away the ground was.

"Katie, am I really really high up?" Tamara looked panicked. The little girl nodded.

"But it's okay!" Katie assured the teenage girl, "Rudy told me you can fly."

"What?" Tamara looked confused.

"Fly." Katie repeated, "Rudy said that's why you didn't splat when you fell off the cliff. Because you flew down and landed safely on the ground."

"How did you know about the cliff?" Tamara asked her.

"I saw you fall." Katie replied, "It was so pretty the way you fluttered to the ground."

"Well, I can't fly now Katie!" Tamara told the little girl.

"What did it feel like right before you flew?" Katie asked.

"I don't know." Tamara replied, "I woke up when I fell off that cliff."

"What was the last thing you remember feeling before you woke up?" Katie asked.

Tamara thought for a bit.

"Peaceful." she replied, "And free. Like I was flying."

"Try and feel that again." Katie told her.

"How?" Tamara was getting frustrated.

"Think about what makes you feel like that!" Katie shouted, "Other than falling to your death off a cliff."

Tamara took a deep breath and thought about peaceful thoughts. She remembered the last time she felt free: when she was driving. The adrenaline pumping through her veins, the feeling of drifting on the dirt terrain, the sound of the speeding engine. Before she knew it Tamara was on the ground with Katie, who was looking at her with amazement.

"Let's try and get off this island." Tamara took the little girls hand and rushed out of the building.

"Can't you just fly us off the island?" Katie asked.

"I can't fly for that long." Tamara replied.

"Can't you do something?" Katie asked panicked. Tamara was freaking out.

'I should have listened to Felix.' Tamara thought in her head, 'Felix, if you can hear me, I'm so sorry.'

Tears came to her eyes.

'Tamara?' Felix's voice appeared in her head.

'Felix?' Tamara thought awkwardly in her head, 'Oh my goodness. If that's you, you have to help us. I don't know where we are and I'm freaking out!'

'Dragonfly's attacking the city.' Felix relied.

'Does she have my morpher?' Tamara thought.

'No.' Felix replied, 'She would have mentioned it.'

'Great that means it's still here. Thank you.' Tamara thought, mostly to herself.

'I told Dad that you went missing.' Felix replied, 'He went ballistic.'

'I'm going ballistic!' Tamara thought, 'You have to do something.'

'Where are you?' Felix asked. Tamara looked around and noticed something odd.

'The floor is made of ice.' she thought, 'It doesn't even look like the building was meant to be here.'

'Island made of ice?' Felix asked, 'Are you on Bouvet?'

'I don't know maybe.' Tamara thought, 'We can't get off this island.'

'We'll find a way.' Felix replied, 'Don't worry.'  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ <p>


	9. Chapter 8

~!Chapter EIGHT!~

Felix rushed back to Rootcore as fast as he could. Once he was there, he set up Tommy's laptop and immediately contacted his dad.

"What's going on?" Flynn greeted him.

"Tamara's stuck on Bouvet Island." Felix informed his dad, "We have no way to get her off the island."

"Of all places, your sister had to get herself stuck on the most remote island in the world." Flynn sighed, "How long can you open a time portal for?"

"Dr. O says it can only be open for about ten seconds." Felix replied.

"Okay. I have an idea." Flynn told his son and rushed off-screen for a couple minutes then came back, "Open it now."

Felix did what his dad instructed and in less than ten seconds a beautiful blue and silver motorcycle came through the time portal.

"Just enter in Tamara's coordinates and it'll go directly to her." Flynn explained, "It only has room for one rider."

"What about one rider and a little kid?" Felix asked.

"Should be fine." Flynn replied, "Now will you hurry up before your sister freezes to death!"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Tamara was sitting in the building hoping that rescue would come soon. In her arms was Katie, who was fast asleep and wrapped in a jacket that Tamara had been wearing. Tamara wondered what Katie would be telling Rudy in the Dreamworld. The sound of an engine in the distance brought her out of her daydreaming. She rushed outside carrying Katie and found a blue and silver motorcycle sitting there. There was a small card on the seat that read, 'From Dad'. Tamara got onto the motorcycle while putting Katie infront of her. Tamara revved the engine and started to lift off the ground. In a flash, they were flying over the ocean and towards Briarwood. Once Tamara arrived in the woods near Rootcore, she immediately rushed to the mystical tree and hurried inside.

"You guys have to help me." Tamara told everyone, except for Julietta who was out with Tommy. Udonna took the little girl from her hands and started to warm her up by bringing her blackets. Tamara was ambushed with hugs by three guys who were ever so happy to see her alive.

"Ace? You give hugs?" Malcom looked confused.

"Well I hope you guys enjoyed it 'cause it's the last time I'm ever doing that." Ace rolled his eyes.

"Who's the girl?" Felix asked his sister.

"Katie Castle." Tamara rushed over to the little girl, "Leave me alone. I want to meditate."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Tamara woke up in the Dreamworld to find Rudy and a few other kids huddled around Katie.

"What's going on here?" Tamara asked them.

"I had a dream!" Katie exclaimed, "You were there and we were stuck on an island and you flew out of a cage and then we were on a flying motorcycle and then I woke up."

"Sounds exciting." Tamara smiled and asked to speak to Rudy in private.

"When were you going to tell me about Katie?" Tamara asked him.

"Later, when you were all settled." Rudy replied, "Where'd you find her?"

"Bouvet Island." Tamara replied, "I thought our bodies stay where we became unconscious. Why is a little girl sleeping in Bouvet?"

"I don't have all the answers." Rudy replied, "But thank you for not telling Katie."

"She was scared out of her mind of course I didn't tell her." Tamara said.

"You better not." Rudy pointed a finger at her, "She's not ready for something like this."

"I won't tell her as long as you answer all my questions." Tamara replied. Rudy nodded and told her to ask her first question.

"What is the fog?" Tamara asked the man.

"It's a strong source of black magic." Rudy replied, "It grows and grows until it'll become powerful enough to crossover to the real world."

"Why are you so afraid to tell Katie about what she is?" Tamara asked.

"The fog likes rare souls like Dreamwalkers or GoldLighters." Rudy replied and stopped her before she could ask another questiong, "And before you ask, GoldLighters are souls that were practicing magic when they were still alive. It's easy to spot a GoldLighter because of the way it glows."

"I need to go meditate." Tamara said and excused herself from his presence.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"WHEN IS SHE GOING TO WAKE UP?" Malcom shouted, startling everyone in the room. Malcom, Felix, Ace, Julietta, and Donny were still in Rootcore while everyone else was out. Donny and Malcom were lazying in the corner while Ace was studying up all the books and Felix and Julietta were talking.

"If you're so bored, why don't you go do something." Ace suggested, "Outside maybe."

"I don't have any money." Malcom grumbled.

"Here's a fifty dollar bill, take the kid." Ace handed him money. Malcom snatched it up and ran out of the dragon shaped tree with the little boy running after him. Felix and Julietta were talking about firmer power rangers while Ace opened another book.

"I can't believe your mom was the original pink ranger." Felix laughed, "That's so cool!"

"Yeah. The girl's exciting." Ace said emotionlessly, "Can you two take this outside, I'm trying to read."

"Aren't you ever afraid that taking in all that information would make your head explode." Tamara walked into the room. The three of them looked at her in awe. Felix rushed up to his sister and engulfed her in a hug.

"What happened to the girl?" Ace asked.

"She's still sleeping." Tamara replied, "Can I talk to you for a minute in the other room?"

Ace followed Tamara into the room where the little girl was sleeping and left Felix and Julietta alone.

"So, I know where I've seen your mom, but where have I seen you?" Felix asked the only other person in the room.

"Have you ever opened up a sports magazine?" Julietta asked.

"No." Felix replied, "I don't like reading about sports as much as I like doing them instead."

"Oh." Julietta looked somewhat relieved, "Well, you probably just saw my mom and I look like her."

Felix shrugged but agreed with her. They continued talking until the xenotone started to open and flip to a random page. The two went over to it and saw the page showed a picture of a battle. The side that looked good contained pictures of all the rangers including the most recent ones.

"It looks like we'll be getting a pink ranger after all." Felix smiled at Julietta, who was still looking at the book. The side that looked evil contained a group of monsters and critters being led by a man and a younger girl. A black mist seemed to surround them all, but what scared Felix the most was a black haired girl with a a bit of blue hair standing along side the side of evil.

"What is it?" Julietta put a hand on his arm and gave a worried expression.

"That girl." Felix pointed at the picture, "That's my sister."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Ace shut the door behind him while following Tamara into the small, dimmly lit room. He could tell Tamara needed something but was to prideful to ask him for it. He didn't want to provoke her after everything she just went through, but he was growing impatient.

"Is there something you wanted?" Ace asked Tamara. The teenage girl looked unsure but then opened her mouth to speak.

"If I tell you, you promise to believe me?" Tamara asked. Now it was Ace's turn to be unsure, but he nodded anyways.

"Remember when I came out of the jar and I fainted?" Tamara asked. Ace scoffed.

"How could I forget." he replied, "I had to hold you to keep you from going into shock when you woke up."

"Anyways, before I woke up I had this nightmare." Tamara told him, "And I saw this fog thing."

"Skip to the interesting part please." Ace rushed her.

"Look I have never asked for help before, but for once I'm actually asking for it from you of all people so the least you could do is listen!" Tamara snapped.

"Okay, sorry. Please continue." Ace relented.

"So, the next time I had a dream like that I met a man named Rudy and he told me about Dreamwalkers." Tamara continued. She explained everything that had happened to her and why she needed his help.

"Ace you're one of the most smartest people I've ever met and I need your help." Tamara begged him, "Please help me figure this thing out. I'm racking my brain and going insane over this. You know I feel like I haven't slept in ages."

"Okay Tamara, calm down." Ace awkwardly patted her on the back, "I'll help you. Just tell me whatever you need me to do."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Malcom and Donny were at the arcade when a girl in a hat and sunglasses pushed past them. Her pink hair was pulled into two ponytails hanging by the side of her face. Malcom watched as she went over to the Resident Evil game and inserted two quarters in.

"There is no way you're going to last long on two quarters." Malcom told her. The girl looked surprised but ignored him. Malcom put two quarters into the machine too and began playing along side her. Donny watched from the motorcycle riding game he was sitting on. An hour later Malcom had spent atleast two dollars on the game while the girl was still on her first two quarters and the pair were already fighting the boss when he died again.

"Save your money." the girl told him and giggled, "I can beat him myself."

Malcom watched as she easily defeated the boss by herself. When she finally lost all her lives, Malcom asked if she wanted to hang out with him and Donny. The girl looked unsure but agreed anyways. The trio began walking to the ice-cream parlor not too far away from the arcade.

"So are you always this quiet?" Malcom asked her after a couple minutes of silence.

"I'm not really supposed to be out right now." the girl replied, "Or ever actually. If my dad ever found out I left, he'd find anyway to track me down."

"Even using voice recognition?" Malcom asked her.

"My father's really good at tracking people down." the girl told him, "Especially if it was one of his daughters."

"What would he do if he found you?" Malcom asked, concerned.

"He'd go ballistic and throw one of his tantrums." the girl replied. The three got to the ice cream parlor and placed their orders at the counter. Malcom ordered three scoops of cookies and cream. Donny asked for one scoop of chocolate and one scoop of mint with gummy bears on top.

"You want anything?" Malcom asked the girl.

"Can I get three scoops of strawberry ice cream with chocolate sprinkles, whipped cream, and cherries on top?" the girl asked the man at the counter. The three of them then sat down at a table.

"So, are you from around here?" Malcom asked her.

"Not really." the girl replied, "Let's not talk about me."

"Okay." Malcom said, "So, what do you think of all the monster attacks lately?"

"I think they're terrible." the girl replied, "Those things couldn't even defeat a stuffed animal let alone a power ranger."

"They can be pretty tough to defeat sometimes." Malcom said.

"Well, I think that the person who made them could have done a better job." the girl replied. Their ice cream came and they all dug in. Donny ate his in less than a minute and got a brain freeze. Malcom and the girl continued talking and eating their ice cream until an explosion caused the girl to stand up and almost run away. Malcom grabbed her arm before she could run.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I have to go." the girl tried to squirm free.

"Well, tell me your name first." Malcom let go of her.

"It's Vivian." the girl told him then ran off. Malcom watched her go until Donny knocked on his head.

"Hello, Earth to love-sick loser." the little boy said, "Monster attack!"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

A hidiously repulsive monster was attacking just outside of the Rock-emporium. It looked like it was covered in slime, but it couuld have just been it's skin. A group of Critters were with it, terrorizing innocent civilians. The four recent rangers rushed out and began to attack it. Inside the Rock-emporium, Maddie and Vida were the only ones inside. The guys were out doing 'guy stuff'. While the rangers were attacking the monster, the Critters took the opportunity to go inside the music shop and attack the two girls. Maddie and Vida did their best to fend them off but weren't donig a good job without their morphers. Then Maddie casted a water whip spell and whipped away all the Critters. The monster outside slipped away from the rangers and attacked the girls in the Rock-emporium. He shot a blast at Maddie and sent her flying across the room and crashing into a bunch of records hanging on the wall. Then he snatched Vida up and just disappeared. The rangers rushed into the Rock-emporium unmorphed and saw a messed up music shop and an unconscious Maddie.

"I'll call Nick." Ace whipped out his phone.

"I'll call Tommy." Tamara did the same.

"I'll go get Jules." Felix rushed out of the shop.

"I'll... sit here and watch the kid." Malcom frowned.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Flynn was in Dr. K's lab pacing around nervously.

"You're going to burn a hole in the floor with all your pacing." Dillon laughed.

"Statistically speaking, that would be virtually impossible to do." Dr. K said from behind her monitors, "But I can see what he's talking about."

"You guys can make fun, it's not your children lost in time." Flynn frowned.

"She may not be blood but Tamara's still family." Dillon replied and Ziggy nodded.

"Felix too." Summer added. Flynn left without another word.

"Dillon, we need to talk." Summer said.

"That can't be good." Ziggy muttered and got a punch in the arm. Dillon followed Summer out the door and into his car, where they had their usual serious talks.

"Are we ever going to talk about the purple-ness?" Summer asked him. DIllon smirked.

"'Purple-ness'?" he repeated, "Look, I'm sure it's nothing okay."

"I know you've been a bit on edge since Tenaya went off on her own," Summer said, "but you need to talk to someone about what you're feeling."

"You want to know what I'm feeling?" Dillon asked annoyed, "I'll tell you what I'm feeling. I'm worried about whether or not Tenaya and Tamara are okay. I'm sick and tired of you badgering me about everything. And I'm confused about what's going on with me lately okay! I don't know if it's the virus or something else, but I just can't stand the way you look at me with those eyes filled with worry and pity."

"I don't pity you Dillon." Summer replied. Dillon raised a hand to stop her from saying anything else.

"I'm also confused about what's going on with us." he said.

"Well what is going on with us, Dillon?" Summer asked, "I mean sure we almost kissed those two times but other than that, I haven't seen you even try to get closer to me."

"Oh? And you've tried getting closer to me?"

"Of course I have!" Summer shouted, "Why else would I care about you this much? Why else would I want to know you're alright every second of he day? And why else would I have stayed by your side all these years? It really seems like you're always the one who doesn't think of me."

Dillon remained silent. He didn't say anything while getting out of the car.

"Come with me." Dillon opened the passenger side door and gently pulled Summer out of the car. He led her to a warehouse near one of the doors of Corinth.

"This is where I first saw you. Ever." Dillon told her, "I ride past here all the time when I'm riding with Tamara and everytime I think of you."

Before Summer could say anything, Dillon led her to a jailhouse.

"This is where you convinced me to be who I am today." Dillon pointed out, "I Drive by here all the time whenever I'm in stressed."

Dillon led Summer to another place, the 'park'.

"This is where you convinced me to believe in Corinth. To fight for what's right." Dillon told her, "I walk around here every single day, even when it's raining, just to remember that feeling."

Summer was about to speak when he stopped her.

"Wait, there's still one more place." Dillon led her back to the Garage and once they got into his car, he drove them out to the burnt down factory outside of Corinth. He got out and opened the door for Summer.

"This is the place where I realized that you were extremely important to me." Dillon told her, "I remember when we were trapped in there, I remember feeling like I was afraid of losing you. I don't come out here often, but I will never forget that memory."

Dillon looked at Summer.

"So don't you ever," he emphasived the last word, "EVER think that I don't think about you."

Now it was Summer's turn to be speechless. Dillon waved a hand in front of her face and asked if she was okay. She nodded yes. Dillon placed a hand on her cheek and brushed the hair out of her face. He tentatively lean forward and kissed her. Summer deepened it and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds before they broke for air.

"Well," Dillon smirked, "I'm definately going to remember that."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Well, I hope you liked that little chapter. I know I haven't uploaded in awhile but I am trying! I have exams now so I can only write so much. While writing, I realized that I hadn't included Dillon's little plot. So I quickly squeezed something into this chapter. This was the result. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Rate and Review! Thanks! x)**

**~LazyChryz~**


	10. Chapter 9

~!Chapter NINE!~

"How could you have let this happen?" Xander shouted at the current rangers, "You're Power Rangers for goodness sake!"

"Xander, there's no need to yell at a bunch of teenagers." Nick tried to calm him down.

"'No need'?" Xander looked angrier, "It's not your best friend whose been kidnapped by a slime monster!"

"Vida's my best friend too." Chip spoke up, "And she's Maddie's sister."

"We all care about her okay." Nick assured Xander, "You can't just take your anger out on a bunch of teenagers who just became rangers not too long ago."

"You can say that now," Xander scowled, "but I bet you wouldn't be so calm if it was Madison that was taken."

Nick opened his mouth to speak but Tamara cut him off.

"Hey! Listen up jerk." Tamara snapped at him, "I've had enough of your little anger party that you're throwing for yourself. We did our best. We're sorry if your little girlfriend was taken, but we'll get her back some how. It's not like you were there to help or anything."

"You should learn to speak to your elders with respect." Xander looked down at her. Tamara surprised everyone by levitating off the ground.

"I'll respect you when you earn my respect." she glared at him and everyone saw the pupils of her eyes turn purple. Just then Katie came walking into the room rubbing her eyes and yawning. When she saw Tamara her eyes grew wide with amazement.

"You're flying again!" the little girl pointed out. Tamara lowered herself back down onto the floor and rushed over to Katie.

"Are you okay?" she asked her.

"Where am I?" Katie asked, "This place is pretty."

"You're in Rootcore, sweetie." Tamara picked her up, "You're dreaming again."

"Can we focus on the missing girl now please?" Xander sounded irritated.

"This is all Briarwood's about isn't it?" Tamara joked, "Missing people."

Xander rolled his eyes and began to leave the tree.

"When you guys are ready to get serious, you know where to find me." he said before leaving.

"Is he always this mean?" Malcom asked.

"You have to understand how he's feeling now." Nick replied, "He thinks he's lost someone extremely important to him and he's not thinking of the positives."

"What's so positive about my sister being taken?" Maddie asked confused and a bit irritable.

"They must want something with her, so they aren't going to kill her or anything like that." Nick said. Everyone began talking all at once and no one noticed that Donny had begun opening the Xenotone. He kept flipping through all the pages until a bolt of light caused him to hit the wall. Tamara put Katie down and quickly rushed over to him.

"Donny? Are you alive?" Tamara tried waking up the little boy. He began to open his eyes a bit.

"That was fun." Donny laughed, "Let's do it again."

"What was that?" Tamara asked Udonna who was already examining the book.

"It's something similar to a security alarm." the witch said, "It's just for these few pages though. If you don't do a correct spell then it'll hit you with a current of electricity that could very well kill you."

"Is Donny going to be okay?" Tamara started to panic.

"He'll be fine." Udonna replied, "It get stronger the longer the Xenotone is closed. Chip decided to open it this morning."

"I have the burn mark to prove it." Chip smiled.

"What's so special that's on those pages?" Ace asked.

"As you know this book is enchanted." Udonna explained, "Even though you only see a few pages protected, it is actually enough information to fill up it's own book by itself."

"What could have so much info on it?" Julietta asked. She was told about everything by Tommy who explained that her mother was a former ranger.

"The past, present, and future of anyone who has been a ranger or associated with the rangers." Udonna replied.

"So, we're all in the book?" Tamara asked. Udonna nodded.

"If these sections were ever to fall into the wrong hands," Udonna said, "it could mean the end of the rangers forever."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Pernicious Kane sat in his office watching people protest the 'Ranger Ban'. He called his three daughters. Malicious and Vivacious were the first to arrive followed by Precious who was carrying a very large cannon-looking blaster.

"What is that?" Malicious asked.

"It's the new project Father and I have been working on." Precious smiled. Malicious glared at her.

"How come we don't ever work on any projects together?" she asked Pernicious.

"Ladies! I have a serious problem that I need you three to take care of." Pernicious ignored them.

"You mean other than getting rid of the rangers?" Malicious asked.

"Yes." Pernicious replied, "People here don't seem to agree with my 'Ranger Ban' so I need you all to convince them that I'm right."

"We could brainwash them." Malicious suggested.

"That's a good idea." Pernicious replied, "However, if we were to brainwash them, it would take a lot of effort and we might not have enough time to destroy all the other rangers."

"We could frame the rangers for a series of crimes to make the citizens of Corinth to think that the rangers aren't all that goody-two-shoes they make themselves out to be." Malicious suggested. Pernicious smiled.

"Figure out how to do that please." he ordered, "I have a headache."

The three girls were about to leave when Pernicious asked for Vivacious to stay back.

"Yes, Daddy?" Vivacious tried to sound innocent.

"Where were you this afternoon?" Pernicious asked, "I checked everywhere and couldn't find you. Where you playing with the time machine again?"

"Um, yes I was." Vivacious said, "But it was to, umm, spy on the meddling rangers. I found out they were in Briarwood in 2011."

"And you went there to spy on them?" Pernicious looked skeptical, "Find anythign useful there?"

"Well, no I didn't have much time." Vivacious admitted, "But if you let me out more, I'm sure I can gain their trust."

"Actually, that can wait." Pernicious replied, "I need something else from you. There's a book in dragon-shaped tree that I need you to get for me. It's extremely important that you get it for me."

"How do I know what the book looks like?" Vivacious asked.

"Oh, you'll know." Pernicious replied, "It's very fancy looking and it would be out of place. It's called a Xenotome."

"Okay." Vivacious said, "But can I ask, why me?"

"Because you're the best at using the machine." Pernicious told her, "And when you go, don't get distracted again."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Vida woke up tied to a pole. She wasn't tied up so that her feet were touching the floor but so that her head was touching the ceiling. She couldn't even squirm, the ropes were tied too tightly.

"Hello?" Vida yelled, "Creepy monster that kidnapped me?"

A hooded man walked into the room.

"Ah, you're awake." his voice came out like a hiss.

"Obviously." Vida rolled her eyes.

"I need something from you." the man said, "If you can tell me where it is, I'll let you go."

"I'm not helping some creepy guy that sounds like Voldemort." Vida shouted at the man, "So you might as well just let me go!"

"Well, how about we go see what your friends say." the man laughed and walked away.

"Wait! You can't just leave me here!" Vida yelled, "Let me go!"

"You really think that's going to work?" a woman's voice replied from below. Vida couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"My name's Camille." the woman replied, "Now silence before I defy the master's orders and kill you myself."

"What do you guys want with me?" Vida asked, "I'm not even a ranger anymore!"

"It's not what you have." Camille laughed, "It's the book that's in that tree of your's."

"The Xenotome?" Vida sounded shocked, "You can't have that! It's connected to Rootcore."

"I guess we'll have to take control of the whole tree then won't we?" Camille laughed sinisterly, "It'll be easier now anyways."

"What do you mean?" Vida asked.

"Well, with all your little friends gone, it means there will be less compition for the book." Camille replied.

"What do you mean gone?" Vida started to panic, "What did you do to them?"

"Oh, nothing painful." Camille assured her, "I made sure their deaths we quick and painless."

Vida couldn't believe her ears. That woman had to be lying. There's no way that they could have defeated everyone of them. Nick would surely never let Maddie get hurt and Chip could atleast put up some fight. Udonna would have a plan to help and there was always 'Plan Xander'. Vida frowned when she thought of Xander.

"There's no way they're dead." Vida called out, "You're lying!"

"If that's what you want to believe." Camille replied, "But I would hate to see you go crazy from all the lies you have to tell yourself to keep you calm."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Xander stormed angrily around the woods of Briarwood. How could they be so calm that Vida was missing? Even Madison was calm. That little girl was so rude, talking like she had done a noble thing letting Vida get captured. Vida. Xander's mind flashed back to when he was turning into a tree and Vida was with him through it all. The thought of Vida in trouble made Xander's skin crawl. He was still thinking about her when he heard something behind him. He turned around quickly to find Malcom behind him.

"When did you get here?" Xander asked.

"I snuck out when Udonna's book almost fried our friend." Malcom replied, "I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Yeah I'm fine." Xander lied.

"I know that Tamara can be stubborn, but she's got a lot on her mind lately so you can't just snap at her." Malcom replied, "I understand that Vida's an important person to you, extremely important, but we've all felt that way before."

"You've had the love of your life taken from you and put into danger?" Xander asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'love of my life' but all the guys on the ranger team have almost lost Tamara twice." Malcom replied, "She means a lot to all of us. Even to Ace even though he looks like he couldn't show emotion if you stabbed him with a fork. You have no idea how hard it was for him to not punch you in the face when you were yelling at her."

"Look, all I care about right now is Vida." Xander said, "She's always been there for me and right now I want to be there for her."

"That can be arranged." a raspy voice said. A hooded man came out from behind a tree.

"Are you the one who took Vida?" Xander asked angrily.

"No way." Malcom protested, "A slime monster took her, not this guy."

"The thing about monsters is that they always have a boss." Xander replied.

"I can take you to the girl if you want." the hooded man told him, "If you help me."

"Not going to happen, mate." Xander replied. A cluster of scaly looking things came out from all around them and started to attack the two.

"These are NOT Critters!" Malcom called out between punches.

"I don't know what these are, but it's nothing I've ever seen." Xander replied, "You go get the others I'll hold these guys off."

Malcom refused at first but Xander pushed him away and the teenage boy ran as fast as he could back to the tree. Once he was inside he was instantly met with a bunch of confused looks.

"Xander... woods... fight... scaly beasts..." Malcom panted for air. Ace tried to help him sit down but the black ranger pushed him away.

"We have to go help Xander NOW!" Malcom shouted and ran back outside. Everyone followed him but Xander was no where to be found.

"Where is he?" Malcom looked confused. Tamara picked up something off the floor. The group all gathered around and saw what it was.

"Everyone run!" Tamara yelled and threw the thing in the air. Eveyone ran and ducked down just as the thing exploded.

"Someone's trying to kill us." Maddie said.

"Gee what made you think that?" Tamara replied from the floor.

"You guys focus." Nick said, "We need to find Xander now."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Xander was dragged into an empty building. He kept squirming and kicking but the things holding him were too strong. He froze in shock when he saw Vida tied up to a pole.

"Vida!" he shouted.

"Xander?" Vida shouted in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Quiet!" Camille kicked the pole causing it to shake a bit and Vida shook violently. The hooded man ordered his foot soldiers to let Xander go so they threw him against the wall of the building. Xander felt pain course all through his body. The hooded man picked him up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"We're going to play a little game." the man said, "We're going to see how many questions you can answer for me before your little friend dies."

The foot soldiers brought out a lie detector machine. The man took one of the wires and stabbed Xander in the arm with it. Xander tried to ignore the pain.

"What's your name?" the man asked him.

"Harry Potter." Xander hissed at him. The machine beeped furiously.

"Someone's lying." the man sung, "Do you know what we do to liars?"

Camille took out a frayed electric wire and hooked it up t the pole. Then she went over to a machine and pressed a button. Vida screamed in pain as bolts of electricity ran through her body.

"Okay, stop! I'll play!" Xander yelled. Camille let go of the button.

"Good." the hooded man smiled, "My first question: Are you and your friends rangers anymore?"

"No we're not." Xander replied. The machine made no noise.

"Next question: Are there any new rangers now?"

"Yes." Xander admitted.

"How many?"

Xander remained silent.

"How many?" the man yelled in his face.

"Four." Xander relented.

"Names?"

"I can't tell you." Xander replied.

"Tell us or we'll zap the girl." Camille said. Xander looked up then smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" the man asked and punched him in the stomach.

"The rangers." Xander groaned, "If you want to met them so badly, why don't you just turn around?"

The man and Camille turned to see the four rangers standing there ready to fight. They were already morphed. The man commanded his foot soldiers to attack them. The three guys fought the things while the silver ranger avoided them and started to fight the man who let Xander fall to the floor in pain. Tamara got in a couple of good hits then the man used his talons to claw her across the chest. The silver ranger fell to the ground and unmorphed. The man then pulled her up by the hair and slammed her against the wall.

"Tamara!" Felix blurted out by mistake.

"So, that's your name." the man hissed, "It's very pretty."

"Go burn in-" the man threw her across the room before she could finish her sentance. The guys tried to get to her but another wave of foot soldiers appeared. Tamara struggled to get up. The man kicked her and pulled her up. She was too weak to struggle.

"Let's play a game." the man said.

"Who are you, Jigsaw?" a voice behind him called out. Julietta stood behind him holding up a blaster aimed at him.

"Look master a new toy." Camille laughed.

"Drop the girl." Julietta said firmly.

"I told you to wait outside!" Felix yelled. Julietta ignored him and fired a warning shot at the man's feet. Tamara used the distraction to knee the man in the stomach. The man didn't feel any pain but threw her to Julietta in anger. Tamara slowly and painfully got up and Julietta handed her a second blaster. She took it and aimed it at Camille. The foot soldiers vanished and the otehr rangers joined the two girls.

"Hey, loser." Tamara said to the man, "Let's play a game. Let's see if I can't shoot you from where you're standing while I'm on the other side of the building, okay?"

"That shots almost impossible to hit." Malcom whispered.

"Alright." the man said, "But let's make this more interesting. You will go to the other side of the building and you can have three chances to try and hit me."

"That's two more shots I don't need." Tamara smirked and began to walk to the other side of the wall. Just as she was walking, the lights turned off. Tamara spun around. The man laughed evilly as he began taunting her.

"Can't hit what you can't see?" he hissed. Tamara closed her eyes and focussed. The man kept talking and taunting. Tamara waited and waited until finally she three shots around the room. One shot hit the man, one shot hit Camille, and one shot hit the light switch which turned the lights back on. The two people hit quickly disappeared out of the building. Malcom stood scared next to the light switch.

"I missed that shot by the way." Tamara pointed at him, "Didn't I tell you that for this to work, you had to be PERFECTLY silent."

"I didn't know you could hear me breathing." Malcom whimpered.

"Hello?" Vida called from above, "Don't forget about me!"

The guys and Julietta went over to help Xander while Tamara began to climb the pole.

"Can she do everything?" Julietta asked curiously.

"Everything but school work." Felix joked. Tamara ignored him and focussed on reaching Vida. Once she reached the former pink ranger, she wrapped her legs around the pole securely and untied the knots. Vida almost fell but Tamara caught her by the wrist. The two floated down to the ground safely.

"Why didn't you just fly up there?" Malcom asked.

"I'd like to see you fly for that long." Tamara began to limp towards the exit. Felix and Malcom helped Xander stand while Ace and Julietta helped Vida. One they were outside, the were met with all of the former rangers from Briarwood and Reefside.

"What happened here?" Maddie asked worried while wrapping her arms around Vida.

"Big fight." Malcom struggled to talk while carrying Xander, "Should have been there. Really epic."

Tommy and Leanbow took over to carrying Xander and lifted him to Tommy's truck. The guys all powered down and Felix lifted Tamara off the ground bridal-style. Tamara was about to protest but was too tired to do so.

"Did you get a good look at the guy?" Tommy asked.

"Ugly." Malcom said.

"He had green skin with a bit of red in it." Tamara told him exhaustedly, "And scaly."

"Mesogog." Kira said firmly, "I recognize that description anywhere."

"Are we done here?" Tamara asked, "Can we go back to Reefside now? You destroyed the Dragonfly thing already right so let's go home."

"We still have some things to take care of here." Tommy said, "But why don't we go back to Nick's apartment first so you can rest."

"She needs a hospital." Ace said.

"No I don't." Tamara moaned, "I'm fine. See look at me!"

Tamara strectched but instantly felt pain everywhere.

"See!" Ace said, "Doctor. NOW!"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Dillon strolled into Dr K's lab happily. Ziggy stopped messing with the doc's things and looked at him confused. Dr K and Flynn were too busy studying the monitors to notice.

"What's got you all happy?" Ziggy asked, "I didn't know you were even capable of smiling. Did you drive Scott's car again?"

"No." Dillon smirked, "I just had a really great drive."

"Oh yeah." Ziggy smiled knowingly, "With SUUUUUUMMER."

"Yes with Summer." Dillon replied, "She kissed me."

"I believe it was YOU who kissed ME!" Summer walked into the lab.

"Yeah but you kissed back." Dillon smirked and pecked her on the lips.

"Less PDA's more helping around please." Dr K said without looking up from her computer, "Or you can get out."

Dillon decided on the latter choice and left while pulling Summer along by the hand.

"So, yesterday I was kind of talking to you about something but got-" Summer was interrupt by Dillon letting go of her hand and hold his head in pain.

"What's wrong?" Summer asked.

"I don't know." Dillon replied, "It just hurts a lot."

"I'll go get some pain killers." Summer went into the kitchen and rummaged around until she found what she was looking for. She brought the pills out to Dillon with a glass of water but saw that he was nowhere to be found. She put the things down and went back into the lab.

"Have you guys seen Dillon?" Summer asked.

"Isn't he with you?" Ziggy asked.

"If he was with her do you think she'd be asking if we'd seen him." Dr K said without looking up from her monitor. Ziggy walked out of the lab with Summer and saw that Dillon really wasn't in the Garage.

"He was here a minute ago then he complained about a headache so I went to go get some painkillers and when I came back he was gone." Summer told him. Ziggy told not to panic and to start looking around Corinth to see if maybe he just wandered off. Ziggy and Summer split up but couldn't find him. They began asking around but to no avail. Then a guard told Summer that Dillon was seen staggering out of the dome a little while ago. Ziggy and Summer rushed back to the Garage and saw that his car was still there.

"He wouldn't leave his car." Ziggy began to panic, "It must have been a mistake."

Summer didn't know what was going on, but she sure hoped that Dillon would be alright.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Tamara woke up in the cave again. The kids were all playing and running around. She felt a weight on her right side and saw that Katie was sleeping on her. Tamara picked her up and looked around for Rudy. She found the old man talking to one of the children. Once he saw Tamara, he excused himself and walked over to the girl.

"Have you told her?" Rudy asked.

"No." Tamara frowned, "You are supposed to tell her."

"I just don't think she's ready." Rudy said.

"Why not?" Tamara hissed, "She deserves to know the things that you tell me."

"She's too young." Rudy kept making excuses.

"Then the next chance I get, I'm telling her myself." Tamara stared at the man hard. Rudy opened his mouth to protest but shut it again and nodded his head in agreement and understanding. Tamara began to feel weak so she put Katie down before she passed out.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Tamara woke up in a hospital bed. The three other current rangers were all in the room along with Julietta. They were all asleep however. She began to sit up but saw that Donny and Katie were lying on her. Katie was still awake though.

"You're awake." Katie whispered. Tamara nodded.

"Katie, there are somethings that I need to tell you." Tamara said, "It's very important that you stay calm and don't freak out okay?"

Katie nodded. Tamara took a deep breath and told her everything. Katie listened silently until she was done. Once Tamara finished speaking, she waited for the girl's reaction.

"Is that it?" Katie asked.

"Um, yes." Tamara said.

"I already guessed that." Katie replied, "Rudy always treated me differently and it's kind of like the way he treats you and I kind of wondered why I could dream."

"So you're not upset?" Tamara asked. Katie shook her head no. Tamara smiled then hit the person closest to her to wake them up. Ace woke up with a start.

"Why'd you hit me?" he asked.

"I'm bored." Tamara smiled. Ace rolled his eyes.

"The doctor says you had a few bruised ribs and your ankle is going to need a couple of days to heal but other than that you're fine which is amazing seeing as you were practically being thrown across the room like a rag doll." Ace told her.

"I'm surprised I'm not bleeding internally." Tamara laughed.

"He made the doctors check twice." Malcom mumbled.

"What?" Tamara couldn't hear him.

"He said his brain's made of ice." Ace glared at Malcom from the other side of the gurney. Felix woke up with Julietta still sleeping on his shoulder.

"Hey baby sister." he smiled, "Did someone get a boo-boo."

"Do you want me to give you a boo-boo?" Tamara glared at him, "Why's that gymnast sleeping on you?"

Felix looked confused then saw what she was talking about.

"They took the only chairs so me and Jules had to take the couch and she just fell asleep." Felix replied, "Did you expect me to just push her off?"

"Yes!" Tamara said.

"Why don't you like her?" Felix asked, "She's really cool. She saved your life don't you forget."

"I could have handled it." Tamara frowned. Just then a nurse came in and Julietta woke up.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" the nurse asked.

"Bored." Tamara replied, "Let me out of here."

"Sure." the nurse said, "You just need to sign some wavers first."

Tamara took the papers and filled them out appropriately. Then the nurse handed Felix some papers too.

"Family needs to sign her out." the nurse smiled at him. Felix smiled at her then winked. The nurse left the room blushing.

"Seriously?" Tamara asked, "That lady's probably like twenty or something."

"Just means she's more mature." Felix smirked and filled out the paper work.

After a couple of hours, Tamara was finally released. The doctor kept going on and on about being careful and safe driving. Even Ace was tired of what the doctor was saying. Felix helped Tamara into Tommy's truck and the others got into the back of it. Once they returned to Rootcore, Tamara saw that all the previous mystic rangers were sifting through all the books except for Xander who was in worse condition than Tamara was and Vida who was at the hospital with him. Tamara saw Nick and Maddie flirting behind one of the books.

"Will you two just kiss already!" Tamara startled everyone in the room including herself with her outburst. Then eveyone got over the shock and went over to greet the girl.

"Where are the former dino-rangers?" Tamara asked.

"They're packing up their cars to head back onto the road." Maddie replied, "Tommy said it'd be best to leave as soon as possible."

"But what about the 'things' he had to take care of here?" Tamara asked.

"Do you know how long you were unconscious?" Ace asked.

"Like a couple hours?" Tamara shrugged. That's how long she was in the soul world.

"Try a couple days." Malcom replied.

"But if I was asleep so long, why'd the hospital let me off so easily?" Tamara asked.

"Dr O has connections." Felix smiled and everyone left Rootcore except for Udonna who asked to speak to Tamara in private. The white witch handed the teenage girl a book.

"Is this what I think it is?" Tamara asked.

"It's going to become very useful on your quest." Udonna informed her, "Goodluck. I've allowed the book to only open for you."

"Thank you Udonna." Tamara hugged her, "For everything."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Vivacious knocked on her father's office door. The man grumpily told whoever it was to come in.

"I have some off putting news." Vivacious said, "The rangers have the book."

"It's okay." Pernicious looked oddly calm, "Just stick with the plan. As long as I get the book, I'll be fine."

"Okay. But there's one more thing." Vivacious said. The opened the door to reveal a person wearing all black. His outfit consisted of a helmet that acted as a mask too. A yellow flower was embroidered on his outfit.

"Who's he?" Pernicious asked.

"He didn't tell me his name." Vivacious said, "But he wants to help us. He's amazing, Daddy. I saw what he can do myself. He's exactly what we need to crush those roadblock rangers."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**I feel that this chapter was pretty intense. This was my favorite chapter ever! It's also the longest so far haha! Also, still need a yellow ranger character/ idea! So help me out with that please! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review&Rate! Thanks for reading x)**

**~LazyChryz~**


	11. Chapter 10

~!Chapter TEN!~

The current rangers, former mystics, former dino-rangers, and other friends were all gathered around the cars.

"Don't forget to call us and email us." Maddie said hugging everyone of them.

"Yeah, we want updates on Project Grandfather and you guys all the time got it?" Xander smiled.

"Nick." Tamara whispered to the Light, "I want to see it happen before I leave!"

"It's kind of a personal thing to do!" Nick replied.

"Just do it!" Tamara pushed Nick towards Maddie so hard they bumped into each other.

"Sorry." Nick smiled then turned around to scowl at Tamara who in return kept gesturing for him to make his move. Nick took a deep breath then leant forward to kiss Maddie.

"Aww." everyone teased.

"Yeah yeah shut up." Nick smirked then kissed her again.

"Xander Bly!" Tamara pointed at the one in question, "It is your turn!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Xander replied.

"Xander Bly is there a girl you haven't told us about?" Vida asked teasingly.

"You know that the only girl for me is you." Xander replied.

"That's so cute!" Julietta squeeled.

"Well, I'm content." Tamara climbed into the truck, "Let's get this show on the road!"

Malcom handed Xander a small device.

"It's so that we don't lose communication with one another." Malcom said, "It's for emergency use only!"

"Thanks, mate." Xander patted the boy on the back, "Good luck on your quest."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Kira talked non-stop the entire ride back to Reefside with Conner, Trent, and Ethan trying to drown her out. Ace, Malcom, Julietta, Donny and Felix were in Tommy's van while Tommy and Tamara were in the truck with the teenage girl driving. They were driving down the highway when a barrage of lasers shot and them. All the cars braked and pulled over to the side of the rode except for the truck which kept going no matter how many times Tamara stepped on the brake pedal.

"Get out!" Tamara yelled at Tommy.

"What are you going to do?" the teacher asked her. Tamara didn't reply and just opened his door. Tommy got the point and jumped out of the truck. Tamara kept control of the vehicle while trying to see who or what shot at them. The others all climbed out of the cars and saw a fully armored man coming towards them. His black suit had a yellow flower attached to it. He shot at them using a laser attached to his arm. The current rangers morphed and defended themselves and the others. The stranger took them down with a couple of shots. He was about to deliver the final blow when Tamara hit him with the truck. The man was knocked away and disappeared while the truck finally stopped. Felix raced towards the truck and saw his sister sitting in the passenger side looking too stunned to move.

"I figured out how to stop the truck." Tamara said awkwardly once she regained her senses.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

The group drove back to Reefside unharmed (more or less) and all agreed to meet at Haley's Cybercafe. While everyone went to their own places and unpacked their things, Tamara decided to read the book that Udonna gave her. The White Witch had explained that the book held knowledge of every power ranger in history- past, present, and future. Tamara flipped through all the pages until she saw something interesting.

"Let's see what this says about Ace." Tamara smiled to herself. The more she read, the bigger her eyes grew. Just then Malcom walked into the room.

"What are you reading?" he asked her and she quickly marked the page and shut the book.

"Nothing." she got up to go then stopped, "Malcom, how do you know Felix?"

"We started working together a little over two years ago."

"How'd you meet him?" Tamara asked.

"Um, I needed a job and he was looking for an assistant so I accepted." Malcom replied.

"How well do you know him?" Tamara asked.

"What's with all the questions?" Malcom asked curiously and sat down next to her. Tamara debated whether or not to tell him about what she just read.

"No reason." she told him, "He just seems a bit mysterious I guess."

"Okay then." Malcomlooked unsure, "Anyways, let's go to the Cybercafe. I want a milkshake!"

"Sure." Tamara got up.

"But I have no money." Malcom laughed, "So you're paying."

Malcom and Tamara were the first ones of their group to reach the Cybercafe. Haley was waiting tables.

"So what's up with the book anyways?" Malcom asked when they sat down at a table.

"Udonna gave it to me." Tamara replied pulling it closer to her.

"Can I see it?" Malcom snatched the book before she could protest. Tamara tried to snatch it back but Malcom began to play keep away with it. Tamara chased him all around the cafe but Malcom was taller than her. Eventually, Ace walked through the door and snatched it away from both of them. He opened it up to the page Tamara marked and his eyes grew wide with surprise and a bit of anger.

"Come with me." Ace pointed at Tamara then took the book outside. Tamara reluctantly followed.

"Why are you reading up on me?" Ace asked her.

"I didn't want to." Tamara said, "But I opened the book and saw your name and I just couldn't help it."

"You couldn't help but peer into my personal life?" Ace looked angry.

"Have you told Malcom?" Tamara asked.

"I didn't realize I had to!" Ace shouted at her.

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?" Tamara asked, "It's not like I was looking into your mind or something. Just your background information."

"This has more than 'just my background information'." Ace shoved the book back into her hands.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again." Tamara told him.

"Why'd you start reading in the first place?" Ace asked her.

"I already told you." Tamara sighed, "It just popped out to me and I couldn't stop."

"Just don't do it again." Ace told her. Tamara nodded then headed back inside. Everyone was already there.

"Where were you two?" Felix asked.

"Talking." Ace replied and sat down. Awkwardness filled the air.

"So... Our time in Briarwood was really interesting." Malcom tried to break the tension. When no one replied, he kicked Donny under the table.

"Ow!" the little boy shrieked then understood, "Um, yeah it was. Where is Katie anyways?"

"She's sleeping at home." Tamara relied, "She's really tired."

"So Kira, why were you coming to Reefside anyways?" Donny asked the singer.

"I heard some things that I thought Dr O would be keen on hearing." Kira replied, "It's best not to talk about them here. Some very... interesting things."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"YOU GOT HIT BY A TRUCK?" Pernicious yelled at his new 'helper' while Precious and Malicious laughed in the background.

"He probably didn't mean to!" Vivacious defended the masked man, "It's that annoying silver ranger's fault!"

"Those stupid Roadblock Rangers..." Pernicious groaned, "Someone make them go away!"

"I think we could be of assistance." a woman appeared in the doorway.

"Why do people think it's okay to just waltz in here?" Pernicious asked no on in particular.

"My name is Camille." the woman introduced herself and walked in with a hooded man behind her.

"And who's he?" Malicious pointed to the hooded man. The hooded man removed his hood.

"I am someone who can help you defeat the rangers." the man said, "I'm aware that it was you who opened up the Abyss and set us free."

"Who is 'us'?" Pernicious asked curiously. Camille walked over to the door and yelled for others to join her. Two men and a woman strolled in.

"This is Lothor, Ecliptor, and Divatox." Camile introduced them all, "They have all previously battled against the rangers."

"Well, if they were so powerful then why didn't they succeed in destroying them?" Malicious taunted.

"Well, have you destroyed the rangers yet?" Lothor asked.

"No..." Malicious replied.

"Then SHUT UP!" Lothor yelled at them.

"Fine. You may help me." Pernicious said, "Help me destroy the rangers. All of them!"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Flynn was in his garage working on a car when someone entered the shop.

"We're closed for now." Flynn said not looking up from the hood of his car.

"I'm not here to get my car fixed." the visitor replied. Flynn recognized the voice and instantly looked up at the person.

"Scott?" he asked flabbergasted, "I thought you were on that top-secret mission."

"Yeah. I was going to talk to everyone about that." Scott replied, "Should we head over to the Garage?"

The two of them rushed to the Garage and were met with a few shocked smiles.

"What are you doing here?" Summer hugged the former red ranger excitedly.

"I have an announcement to make." Scott told her. Everyone met in Dr K's lab.

"Where's Dillon?" Scott asked, "And the kids?"

"Not important now." Dr K said irritately, "If you could just go on with your announcement."

"We've got a breakthrough in our search for Gemma." Scott informed everyone, "We believe that she's not even in the same time as us anymore."

"What?" Flynn looked confused.

"She's lost is time." Dr K clarified, "Like your kids."

"Tam-Tam's lost in time?" Scott looked worried.

"She is'nt lost." Ziggy said, "We know exactly what year she's in."

"Well, that's better than what we got on Gemma." Scott said, "All we got was this transmission from her."

Scott took out a small device and attached it to Dr K's monitor. A video feed instantly began to play. On screen was Gemma looking distressed yet calm.

"Hello? Scott?" Gemma spoke, "I don't know where I am, but I don't think it's Corinth. You have to get me out of here. This place looks crowded and populated and so unlike any place I've ever seen before."

A loud crash in the background caused Gemma to duck down and hide.

"I think I know why we were sent to that area." Gemma continued speaking, "The area we were working on was previously used for timetravelling experiments. A wormhole opened up and sucked me in before I knew what was happening."

The videofeed began to blur a bit.

"I have to go." Gemma said, "I'll try to contact you again soon."

Then the video cut and they all stared shocked.

"She's in a year that she doesn't know and we don't have anyway to contact her." Flynn said, "This is just great."

"Don't worry." Scott put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "We'l find her."

"So how long are you staying anyways?" Summer asked.

"A couple days to investigate some things and interrogate some people." Scott told her.

"Well, I'm glad you're back." Summer hugged him again. Someone cleared his throat behind them.

"Dillon!" Summer exclaimed and rshed towards him, "Where have you been? I was worried sick about you. Do you know how long I spent looking for you and worrying about you?"

Dillon cut her off by petting her head.

"I'm fine now right?" he smiled at her.

"Wow. Dillon smiled." Scott joked, "I didn't think that was possible."

"What are you doing back so soon?" Dillon walked over to him and gave him a 'man-hug'.

"Further investigation for our search for Gemma." Scott told him, "I heard Tam's M.I.A."

"She's Tamara. She's most-likely still in action somewhere." Dillon replied.

"You okay?" Scott asked, "I know how close you two were."

"I'll be fine." Dillon replied, "We'll find her."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Tamara, Ace, Felix, Donny, Malcom, Katie, and Julietta were all gathered at Tommy's 'bat-cave'. Ace took out the box of morphers and handed one to Julietta. She looked surprised.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Your mom never explained how these things work?" Tamara asked sarcatically. Felix gave her a look that told her to shut up.

"I mean why are you giving this to me?" Julietta clarified, "I'm not as skilled a fighter as you guys."

"Being a ranger isn't about your fighting ability." Ace said, "It's about your ability to help others and defend those who can't defend themselves."

"That's a load of bull." Tamara muttered and Ace gave her a warning look.

"Anyways, why don't we all go out and celebrate." Malcom suggested and shot out of the cave in a heartbeat followed by the little kids and Ace. Tamara wanted to talk to Julietta so Felix left first.

"That morpher isn't a toy." Tamara said.

"I know." Julietta looked hurt.

"It's also not going to be able to protect you from everything." Tamara said, "You'll need extra training. Felix can help with your fighting and Ace can help with your weapon knowledge. Malcom could probably teach you a thing or two also."

"What about you?" Julietta asked.

"If I see you need help, I'll help you myself." Tamara replied and walked out of the cave.

"She may not show it openly," Felix came out of his hiding place, "but she does care."

"About me?" Julietta asked.

"About all of us." Felix replied.

"That's really hard to believe." Julietta said, "All I've seen her do is frown at everyone and watch us all like we're going to steal something."

"She has her reasons for how she acts." Felix replied while leading her out of the cave, "You just have to figure them out."

"That's easy for you to say." Julietta scoffed, "You grew up with her."

"Yeah for like eight years then our parents divorced and we got split up." Felix told her, "I think the break up messed her up a bit."

"Like how?" Julietta asked.

"She used to be fun-loving and bubbly and curious about everything." Felix told her, "But now she seems less happy and more introvert. I think she developed some trust issues."

"Some?" Julietta rolled her eyes.

"Look, you can think what you want." Felix said, "But not everything is what they seem."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Tamara was following Malcom, Ace and the kids when a monster appeared. It shot at everything.

"Bring me the Rangers or this whole city will be shot up!" it growled. Malcom, Ace, and Tamara hid the two younger kids and morphed when they were out of sight. Malcom was the first to shoot at the monster. The monster got angry and shot back. Malcom went down but quickly got back up.

"You okay?" Tamara asked. Malcom nodded. Ace raised his blaster to shoot at the monster but it quickly shot his hand and made him lose his grip on the blaster.

"Nice try Rangers, but I'm one of the best marksmen you'll ever see." the monster growled, "You'll never be able to shoot me before I-"

A shot from behind the Rangers made the monster take a couple steps back.

"Has anyone ever told you you talk too much?" Felix said from inside his ranger suit. The monster quickly recovered and shot a round of lasers at all the Rangers they all went down. The monster was about to shoot again when someone shot him. Everyone was shocked to see Donny standing there holding a blaster.

"You little runt. You'll pay for that!" the monster said and was about to shoot him when Tamara jumped on the monster. It's shot hit a nearby truck instead.

"Get off of me you stupid brat!" the monster ordered and started to run around in circles.

"What's the matter?" Tamara teased, "Can't hit what you can't reach?"

The monster got irritated.

"I'll deal with you losers later!" he announced and disappeared causing Tamara to drop to the floor. The other rangers and Donny rushed towards her.

"Are you okay?" Felix asked. Tamara nodded.

"Are you insane?" Ace shook her violently, "Why would you do that?"

"I was defending someone who couldn't defend himself." Tamara replied and unmorphed after making sure no one was looking. Everyone else did the same.

"Donny, never do that again." Malcom told the little boy.

"Where's Katie?" Tamara asked. Donny led them to the place where Donny hid Katie and sure enough they found the little girl huddled behind a couple of crates and boxes. Felix picked her up gently and led them towards the Cybercafe. When they got there, they sat down at a table and ordered. Once their drinks arrived, Ace dropped it and winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" Malcom asked.

"That thing fried my hand." Ace replied. Everyone saw that his hand had been burnt in certain places.

"Maybe we should take you to a hospital." Tamara suggested.

"I think they're tired of seeing us." Malcom joked, "He's probably fine. He just needs a first aid kit."

"But what if something's broken?" Tamara asked.

"I'll be fine." Ace spoke up, "Stop making a big deal out of it."

Haley placed two orders of fries on their table.

"We didn't order this." Felix told her.

"I know." Haley smiled, "I thought you guys would be hungry after what happened in Briarwood."

Haley nodded towards Tamara.

"I especially heard what happened to you." the red-head said.

"I'm all better now." Tamara smiled and ate a fry. Haley smiled back then went bakc to serving customers. Just then a pink-haired girl in a hat and hoodie waltzed into the cafe. Donny nudged Malcom violently until the older boy saw the girl.

"Vivian?" Malcom stood up and went up to the girl. The girl looked shocked and tried to hide her face.

"Nope. I'm not Vivian." she said, "You've got the wrong girl."

"It is so you." Malcom smiled, "I recognize your hair anywhere."

Vivian played with a bit of her hair nervously.

"I thought you were in Briarwood." Malcom said.

"Well, I just moved here." Vivian said, "What a coincidence."

"You want to meet my friends?" Malcom asked. Vivian looked unsure but nodded anyways. Malcom led her towards the table. Tamara smirked as they came closer.

"This is Felix, Ace, Donny, Julietta, Katie, and Tamara." Malcom pointed to them individually, "Everyone this is Vivian."

"Hi!" Tamara smiled at the girl, "I'm Tamara. Malcom's girlfriend."

Malcom shoved a fry in her mouth.

"She's lying." he told Vivian nervously. Tamara ate the fry before laughing.

"No way!" Tamara grabbed onto Malcom's arm, "We've been together for two years. Right babe?"

Malcom glared at the girl on his arm.

"I have to go." Vivian smiled awkwardly and rushed out of the Cybercafe.

"Thanks a lot Tam." Malcom shoved another fry in her mouth, "Why do you always ruin my chances with girls?"

"It's payback for the thing with the book!" Tamara pointed at him, "Maybe now you'll know not to mess with me."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Pernicious was talking to the hooded man and the fully-armored man.

"For us to work together, I will need to now what to call you!" Pernicious told them. The hooded man removed the hood from his head to reveal a scaly reptilian face.

"You may call me Mesogog." he said. The fully-armored man said nothing.

"We need an name." Pernicious told him, "Any name."

"I don't have one." the man said.

"How do you not have a name?" Malicious appeared in the doorway.

"I probably do have one." the man said, "But I can't seem to remember it."

"You don't remember you own name?" Malicious asked shocked.

"I woke up on the ground and couldn't remember a thing." the man said, "I wandered around until a man in armor attacked me in an alley. I defeated him and stole his clothing. The next thing I know, a pink-haired girl is helping me find a helmet to suit my armor."

"This has nothing to do with your name." Malicious rolled her eyes.

"She gained my trust." the man ignored her, "I do not know my name. All I know is that I now live to serve this girl."

"So my sister buys you a helmet and instantly earns your trust?" Malicious scoffed, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"I'm not effected by your insulting words." the man said, "I know that you're just insecure because you'll never live up to your father's standards."

Malicious gasped and stormed away.

"Nevermind your name." Pernicious said, "We'll name you ourselves, won't we Mesogog?"

"We shouldn't waste our time with these frivolous things." Mesogog replied, "We should be thinking of how we are to destroy the rangers. We'll just call him Stranger for the time being."

"I have a plan." the man said, "Power Rangers work as a team. If you can find a way to seperate them all from each other, then they'd be weaker and less effactive."

"And how do you suggest we separate them?" Pernicious asked.

"A trap." Mesogog said while taking out a disk and inserting it into a computer, "It seems that the rangers have a little helper."

The screen showed the rangers fighting the monster from earlier. A little boy was holding a laser and shooting at the monster.

"The boy seems to be quite valuable to them." Mesogog said. In the video, the silver ranger pounced on the monster.

"Especially to that silver one." Mesogog added, "We'll capture the boy and lead the rangers to a trap."

"PRECIOUS! MALICIOUS!" Pernicious called for his daughters and they rushed to him immediately, "I need you to set up a trap that will seperate the rangers."

The two girls nodded and rushed off to go plan.

Pernicious turned bakc to the two 'men'.

"Now," he said, "go get me that boy."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Donny and Katie were playing in the park with Julitta and Felix watching them. Then the man who Julietta hit with the truck appeared and snatched Donny. Katie screamed and hit the man until Julietta and Felix came rushing over. The man picked Katie up too.

"Put them down!" Felix ordered. When the man didn't, Felix and Julietta attacked him. The man defended himself without dropping the kids. He kicked Felix, who flew and hit a tree, and knocked Julietta down. Malcom, Felix, and Tamara appeared. The two boys attacked first but were instantly defeated. Tamara kicked the man in the torso and he stumbled back a few steps. A wormhole opened behind him and he tossed Donny in it. Tamara got angry and roundhouse kicked him in the head. The man took out a blaster and aimed it at her. A small dot of light on her chest told her she wouldn't be able to dodge it. The man put his hand on the trigger and was about to shoot when he hesitated. He put the blaster back into it's place and disappeared into the wormhole with Katie. Tamara ran after it but it closed before she got there.

"Are you okay?" Tamara asked everyone on the ground.

"Yeah." Malcom groaned sarcastically, "Just peachy."

Back at the cave, they told Tommy what had happened.

"So the man had a killshot set on you but he didn't take it?" the teacher looked confused, "That's not something evil bad guys do."

"Yeah but that's exactly what he did." Tamara said.

"Maybe he just doesn't like hurting civilians." Malcom suggested.

"But he's attacked us before." Tamara reminded him.

"No. He's attacked us before." Ace pointed out, "He's never seen you before. ou were busy hitting him with the truck."

"Yeah but why'd he attack you in the first place?" Tamara asked.

"The Dino-rangers were with us." Malcom said, "He could have been after them."

"He didn't attack them." Tamara said, "He attacked you guys."

"Look this is getting us nowhere." Felix said, "Our main focus is getting the kids back safely."

"Yeah. Who cares why he attacked anyone?" Julietta agreed, "We need to focus on what's important here."

Just then the monitors in the cave showed a live video feed of Pernicious, Mesogog, and the stranger. Donny and Katie were tied to chairs and silenced with duct tape.

"If you want to see these kids safe and sound, you'll all do as I say." Pernicious said, "You will go to the old building on the outskirts of Reefside and you will meet us."

"Why should we trust anything you say?" Julietta asked.

"Because you have no choice." Mesogog said. He went up to Katie and stroked her hair.

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to these two kids would you?" he asked. Just then Donny burst out of his chair and punched Mesogog in the torso.

"Get stronger rope!" Pernicious yelled. Donny attempted to untie Katie but was grabbed by the Stranger and placed back into his chair and tied even tighter and with a more secure knot. Tamara couldn't help but smile just a bit.

"Okay." she said, "We'll meet you."

The feed then cut.

"Are you stupid or insane?" Ace snapped at her, "You're falling right into their trap."

"I know what I'm doing." Tamara said calmly and walked over to a cardboard box. She pulled out devices and handed each one one.

"They're communication devices that Malcom and I have been working on." Tamara said, "If we get split up, you just press the buttons to talk to someone. The buttons are colored coded for a reason. Press blue for Ace, Black for Malcom, Red for Felix, and Pink for Julietta."

"What about you?" Ace asked.

"I couldn't find any silver buttons so I just made a master-comm for Tamara." Malcom admitted, "She'll be able to hear everything we say to each other and talk to all of us. Tommy has one too."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

At the house they were told to go to, the current rangers saw a dark, run-down mansion. The yard was filled with weeds and old, rotting trees and shrubs with wilted flowers. The wood and tiles on the house looked like they would fall off at any second. The windows were cracked and dirty and the door was falling off its hinges.

"Guys, I'm pretty sure this house is haunted." Malcom said while backing away from the house. Ace grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards the house with them. Julietta got caught on a narly weed. She tried to pull free but it had a really tight grip on her.

"You alright Jules?" Felix slowed down then backtracked towards her. Julietta kept pulling.

"My leg's caught on some plant." she told him. Felix knelt down and tried to untangle her from the weed. He saw that the weed had actually wrapped itself all around Julietta's ankle.

"It's not coming off." he told her. Tamara, Malcom, and Ace were already at the front door which was too far away to call them.

"I think it's pulling me." Julietta started to panic. A sudden jerk made her fall to the ground. Felix quickly grabbed her before the weed started pulling again. The weed was strong enough to pull the both of them into a hole.

"Felix!" Tamara called out and ran towards them but Ace and Malcom grabbed her.

"Go find the kids!" Felix yelled back, "We'll be fine!"

Julietta and Felix disappeared into a hole in the ground that quickly closed up behind them. Ace pushed Tamara and Malcom into the house.

"We need to stick together." Ace said, "We don't know what we're dealing with and we've already lost two people."

The three of them ventured deeper into the house.

"Where do you think they are?" Tamara asked.

"They're probably not even here." Ace replied, "It's a trap remember. They wouldn't actually show up to their own trap."

"Do you think that's what they want?" Tamara asked, "To split us all up?"

"None of us are split up okay." Ace todl her, "You have me and Malcom and Felix has Julietta. We'll all be fine."

"You shouldn't tell lies." a voice said from the stairs. They all looked up to see Camille standing there. Then the closet opened up and a long tentacle grabbed Tamara and started to pull her in. Ace and Malcom both grabbed her arms and started to pull. Camille disappeared.

"Guys! This hurts!" Tamara yelled.

"Would you rather be eaten by a closet?" Malcom asked retorically.

"Get the switchblade out of my ankle-holster." Tamara ordered. Ace did as she said and used to blade to cut the tentacle. It didn't slice it off but the tentacle let go long enough for the boys to pull Tamara away from it.

"Let's get out of here!" Malcom tried to open the front door but it was locked.

"Upstairs!" Ace helped a limping Tamara up the stairs while Malcom charged up on his own. Once the two slower people were up the stairs, they heard Malcom yell.

"Malcom?" Ace called out and began to look around in panic. Tamara limped towards him and pulled him into a room. They were in a small room with a single window and a single bed. Tamara instantly collapsed. Ace pulled her to the corner of the room and locked the door. He sat by her and held her while contemplating their next move. Then he remembered the communicaters. He pressed the black button.

"Malcom?" he spoke into the device, "Malcom can you hear me?"

The was a bit of static but the service instantly became clearer.

"Ace?" Malcom replied, "Is that you?"

"Dude where are you?" Ace asked a bit relieved and worried at the same time.

"It's too dark to tell." Malcom replied, "Are you with Tamara?"

"Yeah, she's shivering." Ace replied.

"Is it cold?" Malcom asked.

"It's what people do when they go into shock." Ace rolled his eyes, "Where did you go?"

"Upstairs and I made a right." Malcom said, "I opened a door and got sucked into the room like a vaccuum."

Tamara suddenly grabbed the device out of Ace hand but stayed under his arm. She pressed the red button.

"Felix?" she spoke into the device.

"Tamara?" a voice replied.

"Julietta?" Tamara asked confused, "Where's my brother?"

"I don't know." Julietta replied, "I turned around and found his comm on the ground, I swear he was just behind me."

"Okay calm down." Ace grabbed the device back, "This is what they want, for us to start panicking. We need to remain calm and think rationally. How do we get out of here alive?"

He said the same thing to Malcom.

"Can you guys actually see where you are?" Malcom asked, "Because all I see is darkness."

"Tamara and I are in some bedroom." Ace replied.

"Ooh how romantic." Malcom laughed. Tamara snatched the comm back.

"Malcom when I get out of here I'm going to kick your-" Tamara was stopped when she heard something outside.

"Tam?" Malcom spoke. Tamara lowered the volume on the comm. The sound of footsteps grew louser and louder. Tamara grabbed onto Ace tighter and shut her eyes. The sound stopped. Ace could see something outside of the door. Suddenly something next door burst and Tamara would have yelled out if Ace hadn't stopped her by putting his hand over her mouth. The two heard arguing from the next room. Ace slowly and quietly stood up and brought Tamara up with him. He put his ear up to the wall and listened.

"Where are they?" a voice shouted, "This stupid plan of yours isn't working very efficiently if there are still two rangers running around the house."

"We're trying the best we can." another voice replied, "Almost everyroom in this house is cursed!"

"Cursed how?" the first voice asked angrily.

"Each trap has a test that the prisoner needs to pass before they can be let out." the second voice replied, "Trust me it'll all be okay."

There was silence again. A very strong silence that Ace didn't like. Suddenly the door burst open and both Tamara and Ace were thrown back. Tamara was grabbed and taken away before Ace could get up. He heard Tamara kicking and screaming until her finally passed out.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**It's almost Halloween so I decided to try to add a scarier, darker element in here. This was not meant to be so long but I didn't know how to cut the story so I kept it at this length. Thanks for reading! Rate and REview! Thanks!~ x)**

**~LazyChryz~**


	12. Author's Note TWO!

~!Authors Note TWO!~

For those who are lost or confused in my jumbly story, I have written another Author's Note. I understand that sometimes when I write I jump around the place with everything and sometimes I lose track of what I'm writing and it looks confusing so anyways...  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Tamara and Felix are the children of Flynn and Gemma McAllister.

They get sucked up into a portal and must save the future of everything by defeating Pernicious, the bad guy.

Pernicious is the bad guy who has three daughter: Vivacious, Malicious, and Precious.

Precious is a test-tube baby.

Julietta is the daughter of Kimberely Hart, the original american Pink ranger.

Pernicious wants to rule the world by destroying any trace of Power Rangers who he believes are the only ones who could defeat him.

Dillon is trying not to let Venjix control him but is failing a bit.

Gemma is missing.

Flynn is secretly freaking out.

Tamara, Felix, Malcom, Ace, and Julietta will meet different rangers through out their mission.

Donny and Katie are just for character development, mostly.

The soul world thing that Tamara and Katie experience are for character development and is still in development.

I do think that the fog from the soul world is the fog from LOST but I have never watched that show so I don't really know.

Garlic bread makes you fat.

If it's not already obvious, Vivian is Vivacious.

I know Camille turned good in Jungle Fury, but I'll explain that in the story later.

I don't know where Gemma is yet. I haven't decided.

I don't know where Gem is either, he's most-likely blowing something up.

I don't know where in the world Tenaya 7 is, but she's 'finding herself' or whatever.

Malicious and Vivacious may be somehow related to Kapri and Marah, but I'm not so sure yet. (They sure do act like it)

I don't know who Julietta's dad is, maybe that Eric guy? Maybe Jason? Definately not Tommy.

I know that the time portal thing was opened for like ten seconds in a previous chapter, but I didn't really want them to be able to go back so soon, so I made iti a rule that they must finish their mission first.

I think there's a Time Force ranger named Katie, don't worry I'll handle it.

It's been like TEN chapters and the new rangers have only met two other ranger teams? Ranger teams aren't just going to fall out of the sky!

Why does Tamara seem to be a more important character? Because she just is. Just wait and see.

Why don't the new rangers have:  
>-a morphing call? -names for the monsters they fight?<br>-better gadgets?  
>Answer: Because I'm not creative or active enough to create theese things. Help me with that please.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you have anymore questions or help comments or whatever pleave feel free to review! Thanks x)

~LazyChryz~ 


	13. Chapter 11

Ace woke up chained to a wall. He looked around and saw his other team members chained up too.

"Hey, Sleeping Ugly." Tamara teased him.

"Where are we?" Ace asked groggily.

"In some kind of dungeon or prison or something." Malcom replied.

"Is everyone okay?" Ace asked.

"As okay as we can be while locked up." Malcom replied, "Except Tamara might be a bit more banged up than the rest of us."

Tamara kicked him.

"Don't tell him that!" she hissed.

"What are our options right now?" Ace asked the group.

"Sit here and die or miraculously learn how to walk through walls because that's the only way to get out of here." Malcom replied pessimistically. Tamara kept squirming against the wall.

"You think the door's locked?" Ace asked.

"Probably." Felix answered, "They probably locked us in just to be sure."

Tamara fiddled with the lock holding her against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Julietta asked her.

"Trying to get out of here." Tamara rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Good luck with that." Malcom said sarcastically, "These locks are super old-school. Probably made from reenforced metal or something. I know you're an amazing lock-picker but no way can y-OW!"

Malcom was interrupted by a heavy padlock being thrown at him. Tamara rose from where she was sitting, handed Donny her lock picking kit and cautiously stepped towards the door. It looked like an old-style wooden door with a simple lock and knob. There was a small window with bars that she looked out of. There were a few Critters and other foot soldiers roaming around the halls but it was nothing Tamara couldn't handle. She placed her hand on the door knob and turned it slowly and found that it was unlocked.

"Donny untie the others." She told the little boy, "I'm going to head out first."

"No you're not!" Felix hissed, "You already got injured enough on our last mission."

Tamara ignored him and slipped out the door stealth-like. She quickly and quietly took down all the foot soldiers until she reached the end of the hallway. She looked around the corner and saw Camille and the black-suited man bickering. Tamara looked back to see if anyone was following her and, sure enough, Malcom and Felix were heading towards her direction. Camille and the man were still arguing. There was an exit door on the other side of them but no way around the two. Felix and Malcom were aware of this.

"What are we going to do now?" Malcom asked panicked.

"Cause a diversion?" Tamara suggested. Malcom quickly got out the communicator that was hidden in his pocket and played with it for awhile before throwing it at the two evil parties. A small fire broke out and caused the Camille to bark out orders and leaving through the door. The suited man stayed where he was. He walked towards the direction that Tamara, Felix and Malcom were at. The two boys rushed back to the room while Tamara remained where she was. The man stared down at her and raised his blaster at her.

"You're not going to shoot me." Tamara said confidently, "I know because the last time we were in this position you didn't shoot me either."

The man lowered the blaster but still stared at her behind his helmet.

"Why didn't you?" Tamara asked, "Who are you?"

The man didn't reply. He merely took the yellow flower out from his suit and gave it to her. Tamara took it awkwardly as the man disappeared before her eyes. Then the room changed into the bedroom where she and Ace were hiding in. Ace was sitting against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Ace." Tamara shook him awake but he didn't open his eyes. She realized she still held the flower that the man gave her.

"Vylett." Ace groaned in his sleep. Tamara shook him more.

"Ace!" she said as she shook him, "Wake up you lazy sack."

Ace opened his eyes a bit and finally woke up.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"In a room." Tamara shrugged, "Come on we need to get out of here."

Tamara helped Ace to his feet and the two stumbled towards the door. As they walked out, they were met by Juliette, Malcom, Felix, Donny, and Katie.

"What just happened?" Malcom asked.

"I don't know, I don't care." Tamara headed towards the stairs, "I just want to go home now."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Tamara sat in Tommy's 'bat-cave' alone, thinking about what had happened in the house. She subconsciously played with the yellow daisy as she tried to put pieces of a non-existent puzzle together. Tamara took out a notebook. Inside were a bunch of mind-maps and notes and scribbles. She added a picture of the flower and labled it "Yellow Daisy?" then connected it to the man in the suit with a line. Tamara then flipped to a different page and found the section the said "Symptoms". She wrote down "Dream-walking", "Stamina Increase", and "Faster Healing". Then flipped to the section that read "ACE?". So far it was pretty blank. All that was in that section was what the Book had said about him. She wrote down "Vylett?" in his section then scanned through the entire notebook twice before closing it and placing it back into the hiding spot. Out of her sight, Ace watched her. He didn't know what she was doing, but it could not be good. He was sure that Tamara was getting herself in deep into something that she couldn't get out of. Ace thought about taking the notebook but then thought better of it and followed her out. One way or another, though, he would find out what she was doing. Just like one way or another, Tamara would get the answers she was looking for.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Hey sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. I hope you guys still like it. I feel its becoming too sappy and dramatic. I promise I'll make it better :)**

**If there's anything you're not sure of you can Review or PM me. :) R&R Thanks byeee :)**

**~LazyChryz~**


End file.
